All Grown Up Return To The Ranch
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: The Rugrats Gang return to Big Red's Ranch to stop a new threat harming the Red Family this will take them all over the land trying to stop him before he can reach his ultimate power to destroy the family .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Birth Of Carbon

All Grown Up Belongs to Arlene & Gabor

two weeks has passed since the All Grown Up Gang were there taking the ostriches to Big Red's sister ranch everything was normal until a masked figure was approaching .

Big Red : who are you

Carbon : the name's Carbon and i'm here to take over this ranch

he spreads his gas polluting everything around his ranch he called Tiny telling him to bring his rifle Tiny was trying to find Big Red's Rifle Carbon punched him and he felt pray to the new villan of this story .

Big Red : i need help

Little Red : but from who ?

Tiny : don't worry i got that covered

meanwhile at Tommy's House Tommy , Chuckie , Kimi , Angelica , Lil , Phil , Susie and Dil were doing their own thing playing yu gotta go, video games , Soccer etc .Tommy was wearing his light blue vest with dark red stripes on the sleeves a peach t-shirt dark blue pants white sneakers with red . Chuckie was wearing his purple glasses a green shirt with a yellow t shirt dark blue pants with a brown belt white sneakers with green . Kimi was wearing her orange shirt with the number 1 colored orange a burgundy sleeveless t shirt blue pants pink sneakers with purple and white . Angelica was wearing her red shirt blue plants with a orange flower and a yellow flower brown shoes . Lil had turquoise hair dye a pink shirt with a star in the middle with yellow sleeves dark blue pants and brown shoes , Phil was orange vest with dark blue stripes on the sleeves and some in the middle , a yellow t-shirt blue pants & and red sneakers with white , Susie was wearing her pink headband with four yellow beads in the back and two yellow beads in the front a red vest with a pink shirt with a yellow heart she also had a sliver necklace purple pants with a red flower and pink sneakers with white and finally Dil was wearing his orange and purple cap with a pair of dentures a green sweater blue pants and orange sneakers with white .

Tommy : Dil if you don't hurry up we will be late for Soccer practice

Dil : T today is Saturday we have practice on Monday

Tommy : oh yeah i forgot

LIl : so Angelica how is the Ask Angelica thing coming along ?

Angelica : just fine Lil i posted my recent adventure of me and Reject

Lucy : who's Reject ?

Kimi : a baby ostrich

Lucy : i hope you washed your hands after touching Reject

Chuckie : i almost got you Phil

Phil : no you don't

he moved up on the ladder since he had all three of his lives and Chuckie had no lives left the barrel fell on Chuckie's avatar his game was over Phil won the Video Game screen was mocking him .

Video Game Screen : Game Over go back to school Rookie

Chuckie : i hate this game

Phil : don't hate

there was a knock on the pickles door so Stu stop inventing exiting the basement he heads toward the door is was Lou Pickles with Big Red he was exhausted so Tommy and Dil helped him into the living room he took his cowboy hat off resting it on the pillow .

Big Red : you're the only ones who can help my family

Kimi : did something happen ?

Lou : he tried to fight him off but he was too powerful

Susie : so where is he now ?

Big Red : he's heading toward my sister's ranch right now

Dil : then it's settled we're going to help you

Lucy : are you sure about that ?

Dil : we can handle it we did it before

Lou takes all of them to the bus depot Angelica was going to use this as a chance to reunite with Reject the bus finally made it they climbed aboard the bus everybody was sitting in different seats Angelica was looking out the window and images of Reject were flashing all over the place she started to cry but nobody else heard it .

Kira : i should have went with them

Stu : don't worry like they said they can handle it

Kimi : Angelica is there something you would to share with the rest of us ?

Angelica : okay you caught me red handed i miss Reject okay

Susie : after you tried to eat him you miss him

Angelica : yes his cutness entered my heart and after all the bad things i done to him he still stood right beside my side

the bus stopped Tommy and the gang were the first to get off Lou and Big Red follow them to his ranch Little Red was in the barn holding Reject in his arms Angelica went to the barnyard to meet Little Red .

Little Red : hi Angelica

Angelica : hi Reject

Reject made his ostrich noise Little Red told her that Reject was not sleeping at all every night when the red family would hit the hay Little Red placed Reject in her arms she was bonded to him right away Lil & Kimi were standing outside the barn watching .

Lil : that's special

Kimi : come on Lil let Angelica spend time with Reject

Lil : but i want to see her and Reject

Kimi : too bad

Lil : not fair !

Tommy was wearing his red farm shirt with a white t-shirt with a brown belt with a yellow buckle blue pants and gray shoes , Chuckie was wearing his light blue farm shirt with a yellow t-shirt a brown belt with a yellow buckles , dark blue pants and brown shoes , Angelica had her blonde hair into a pony tail again with the sliverclip with her hair being curved toward the sides a red farm shirt with pink around the middle and the sleeves her green wrist arm wrist band dark blue pants with a gray belt with a yellow belt and brown cow girl boots , Kimi had her hair into twin pony tails again with her two red rubberbands holding it her hair was down a pink farm shirt light blue pants with dark brown shoes , Lil was wearing a pink t shirt a white t shirt light blue pants with a brown belt with a yellow buckle and brown shoes, Susie was wearing her red head rag grey pants and brown shoes , Dil was wearing his yellow farm shirt blue pants and brown shoes Phil was wearing a green farm shirt with a white t shirt light blue pants with a brown belt with a yellow buckle and dark brown shoes .

Angelica : i'll be back Reject

she leaves Reject with Little Red and Little starts to Blush Red noticed this coming from him so he confronted him about it .

Red : you like her don't you ?

Little Red : yes

Red : then why don't you go tell her then

Little Red : okay thanks Red

Red : no Problem

he takes Reject with him he was going to tell Angelica how he feels using Little Red he hopes that Angelica will accept his confession Carbon was watchin from a cliff thinking to himself that they couldn't defeat him even if they had one hand tied behind their backs .

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Angelica and Little Red

(A/N) this chapter is mostly about Angelica and Little Red because they were close at the end of The Episode Dude's Where's my Horse when she gave Reject to him as a gift to remeber him her by . And i think this would be a better paring for her anyway . The Rugrats gang were now at Big Red's Sister's Ranch

Angelica : hi Little Red

Little Red : ( nervously ) hi Angelica

Angelica : is something wrong ?

Little Red : i-i just um gotta go

Angelica : what was that all about oh nevermind i'll figure it out later

Little Red : i can't do it i can't seem to tell her

he tried again but Tommy and the others were in the way everytime so he was about to give up when Angelica found him sitting at the same place he was last time they were at Big red's Sister's Ranch .

Angelica : you don't have to hide it just tell me

Little Red : okay i like you Angelica

Angelica : Little red i don't know what to say i mean i already established a relationship with Harold Fumpkin so

Little Red : it's okay i understand

Angelica : look i'm glad that you told me but i don't this will work

Little Red got up and he started to walk away Angelica followed him when she saw him about to walk off the cliff she stopped him from doing so but in the process they both fell over into the river . Angelica swam up to the surface but Little Red hadn't so Angelica took a deep breath and she dove back down to get him he was at the bottom of the river Angelica grabbed him by his hand they both came back up to the surface Kimi and Lil came down to help them Angelica's clothes were soak & wet along with Little Red's Clothes .

Kimi : come on we'll take him inside

the three girls returned with Little red in their arms Big Red's Sister takes him inside for recovery Angelica goes inside her house to check on him his sister was done treating his wounds from falling down .

Angelica : hey Little Red

Little Red : Angelica is that you

Angelica : yes i came by to say that i'm sorry for what happened just now

Little Red : don't worry about it my wounds they will heal

Angelica : why is my heart beating could this be ?

she was blusing as she moved closer to him she placed her hand on his Little Red and Her started to blush Kimi was talking with Tiny about her becoming a master cook .

Little Red : are you sure you do this ?

Angelica : we're just going to have one kiss nobody will every know

Little Red : okay

Angelica closed her eyes at the same time Little Red did they moved closer to each other then they kissed for 10 whole minutes after that she pulled away from him she was careful not trying to break any bones in his body .

later that night Angelica couldn't sleep she was thinking about the kiss so she got up she was still in her Pajamas she went outside to look up at the stars Little Red was also outside .

Little Red : couldn't sleep huh ?

Angelica : nope

Little Red : well i came out here to ask you in for wanted to go for a trail ride tomorrow

Angelica : but what about your

Little Red : my ribs will be fine

8:30 am

Kimi : morning everybody

All : Morning Kimi

Angelica was wearing her red cowgirl hat with a black ring around the middle,A blue hankerchef purple vest with light purple &brown gloves light blue pants with a brown belt plus a yellow buckle and black cowgirl boots .

Little Red : let's go

Angelica : right

Angelica and Little Red took off without notices during the trail ride Angelica was heavily concetrating on him and his good looks Little Red was dumbfounded by this .

Angelica : snap out of it Angelica

Little Red : are you enjoying the trail ride

Angelica : oh yeah i'm having a blast

Lil : have you seen Angelica ?

Tommy : no but i'm very suspicious

Phil : let's go

Angelica and him were down by the lake with the horses Angelica was looking at her reflection in the water while Little Red was fishing Kimi & Lil were on Angelica's trail Tommy and Phil joined in .

Angelica : Little

Little Red : yes

Angelica : thank you for giving me the best summer ever you helped me find the true me

Tommy : i see two people down there

Kimi : one of them looks like Angelica

Phil : and Little Red

Tommy : i'm going down there

Angelica was about to kiss him again when Tommy ruined the moment for her Angelica didn't want this to happen .

Tommy : listen you stay away from my cousin or else

Angelica : stop it tommy he's already in pain

Tommy : don't worry Angelica he won't hurt you

Angelica : you idiot he was about kiss me

Tommy : too bad Angelica think of this as payback for ruining my life and Dil's

Tommy gets back on the horse she felt really bad now that her cousin doesn't like the idea of Little red being close to her Susie was spending time with Ella Dil saw Tommy's anger showing .

Dil : did something happened T ?

Tommy : Little Red was going with my our cousin !

Dil : no way

Phil : he saw it with his own two eyes

11:30 am

Angelica was now coming back with him when Susie was waiting for them at the entrance she wasn't pleased with Angelica spending time with him Little red went back to the house .

Susie : what were you thinking ?

Angelica : i was giving him a chance

Susie : but thanks to you he's hurt one of these days you're going to go too far and somebody is going to really to hate you for it

Angelica : the way she was talking she's serious

the rest of day nobody would talk her except for Chuckie even thought he didn't like her she was still a good person and he was the only person that didn't see her as bad person now like she was when they were just babies .

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Kidnapping Reject

Kimi made breakfest for everybody Angelica was the last one to be fed she slammed Angelica's plate of food on the table Reject was also with her . Angelica was now wearing her red scarf around her neck a dark blue vest with light brown on the front of the outfit and light brown on the arms and the sleeves a dark brown belt with a little triangle shape in the middle of the large circle light brown pants with dark brown cowgirl shoes .

Chuckie : Angelica i know you didn't do this on purpose

Angelica : i feel so bad for Little Red

Reject was looking her with sadness so she picked him holding him close he felt the same pain she's feeling right now Little Red was above watching Angelica cry Big Red and Medium Red felt sorry for her .

Tommy: come on let's ditch the homwrecker

Susie , Kimi , Phil , Lil and Dil leave her alone it was only her and Chuckie Medium Red came down the stairs along with the Red Family .

Medium Red : look i don't know what those citysicklers are feeling right now but what i do know is that you didn't have any intention to do this

Angelica : thank you

9:30 am

the gang were taking more ostriches to the sister's ranch again Angelica was hesitant to go after receving death stares from Susie and Lil Kimi also gave Angelica the Death Stare .

Chuckie : very funny guys now quit it

during the trail ride Angelica was in the back of the herd Reject was looking at his own kind in front Medium Red was in the back along with Little Red Big Red was in front keeping them together . The Rustlers from before were back again along with the Truck Driver he had the tire replaced .

Rustler : Hello Girl

Angelica : not you two again

Rustler 2 : the Ostrich is coming with us

Angelica : over my dead body

she tries to fight them off but one of them had a taser and Angelica get tasered by them the Rusterler takes Reject away Angelica was unable to move Lil stopped when she saw Angelica laying on the ground Tommy also stopped Dil , Chuckie , Kimi , Phil followed Lil Angelica 's Vision was blurry before closing her eyes she saw the Rustlers taking Reject away and Tommy kneeling down Calling her name along with Kimi their voices echoed her horse had to be horse broken by Dil .

Angelica : Reject no !

Kimi : calm down Angelica

Angelica : where am i ?

Lil : Big Red's room

Angelica : is Tommy okay ?

Chuckie : they're fine

Angelica : i have to go

Susie : no Angelica you have to stay here

Kimi : we'll get Reject back

Angelica : so why am i wrapped in bandages ?

Chuckie : you had a burn mark from the taser

Angelica : oh yeah

the three girls leave Tommy was outside playing Horse Shoes with Lou he was winning everytime .

Lou : you're getting better at this

Angelica was watching T.V she was watching this show about this boy and his dog traveling all around the world she started to think about Reject while she was watching the show . She turned the T.V off .

Angelica : i can't just sit around while they go out i'm going to save Reject

later that night Angelica waited until everybody was sleep to sneak out Dil was up bulding his alien device he didn't bother to see Angelica go by she climbed on top the horse she was now leaving the ranch .

Angelica : don't worry Reject Mommy is coming

she was riding on the horse all night until dawn the sun was now coming up she finally made it to the Rustler's hideout Kimi was the first to get up she was going to fix breakfest when she the door open .

Kimi : she left in the middle of the night to save Reject in her current condition

Lil : we were a little harsh on her

Tommy : yeah me most of all

Susie : then how about we go and make it up to her

Kimi ; that won't be happening

Phil : why ?

Kimi : she took off in the middle of the night

Lil : is she crazy ?

Susie : i don't know but we have to save her before girlfriend ends up hurt again

Angelica was close to the hideout she could here Reject from a mile away she was determined to get him back by any means the rustlers were talking about selling Reject for money . Angelica wasn't going to let that happen she was bonded to him nobody was going to take the bonding away from her

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Angelica and Reject

Angelica : hey Rustlers !

Rustlers : who's that

Rustler #2 : it's that blonde haired girl

Truck Driver : let me handle this

Angelica : hand Reject over now !

Truck Driver : you think i would hand him over to you Ha ! You've have another think coming

Kimi : i see Angelica

Lil : and the Truck Driver

Truck Driver : you have a choice here you can turn and go back or watch us as we skin him alive

Angelica : never

Truck Driver : have it your way then

Tommy : Angelica !

Angelica : pickles what are you doing here ?

Phil : to save you duh

Angelica : i'm trying to save Reject

Kimi : we'll hold these guys off while you go get him

Angelica : perfect

she runs past the Truck Driver he was about to shoot her when Tommy used his lasso to take the gun away from him inside the Rustler was holding Reject in his hand he was tied up

Rustler : one step closer and the ostrich gets it

Angelica : no don't hurt him he's innocent

Rustler : you should have thought about that when you decided to keep him as pet

Angelica : i'm going to get him no matter what there is nothing you can do

Rustler #2 : watch us

Angelica tried to stop them by herself but she was outnumbered she couldn't take it she was now laying on the floor next to Reject he tried to break free from the rope .

Angelica in a weak voice : R-Reject go warn Tommy tell him that i tried

Reject escapes Tommy had the Truck Driver tied up Reject came outside to warn them about Angelica .

Kimi : it's Angelica she's in trouble

Susie : oh no

Kimi : look you guys take Reject back to the ranch i'm going to save Angelica

Chuckie : just come back in one piece

Kimi : don't worry i will

Kimi goes inside the compound Angelica was laying on the floor the Rustlers were whiping her to death she had the whip marks on her back .

KimI : step away from Tommy's cousin

Rustler # 2 : nice to see you again

Kimi : don't worry i got this

she performed martial arts moves like the forearm block protecting herself from punches and kicks she followed it by a roundhouse kick kicking the rustler in his back then she performed the palm heel strike she inflicted a lot of damage driving her palm to the second's one noise the battke was over . Kimi walked over to Angelica picking her up and placing her on her shoulders her horse and Angelica's horse were the only ones there so she wrapped the rope around the horses mouth while she placed her on the back while she was in front . Kimi took a slow trail ride back Angelica was exhausted from the rescue mission .

Big Red : what happened to her ?

Kimi : it's a long story

Big Red : anyway Tommy was looking for you

Kimi : thanks for letting me know

Red : look i will take Angelica to my house

Kimi hitches the horse to the hitching post she finds tommy playing a game of Horseshoes alone Lou sleep as usual .

Kimi : you wanted to see me

Tommy : yeah i thought me and you spend some qaulity time together

Kimi : are you sure ?

Tommy : yeah i miss spend time with you every since we growed up

Kimi : i can clear my schedule up for you

Tommy : thanks Kimi you're the best

Kimi : aww Tommy you're too kind !

Chuckie was watching from the bushes the purple haired duo didn't know that he was even there watching them this gave him a reason to end thier friendship .

End Of Chatper 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Extreme Heat

(A/N) This the first of three chapters where Kimi takes off her pink farm shirt & drake's Fireworks belong to Drake himself

it was extremely hot the gang felt like they were cooking in the oven Dil and Angelica found a spot to cool off Lil , Susie and Phil joined them Kimi was outside the saloon with Tiny .

Tiny : can you wash these horses while i go get some cold water

Kimi : sure

Tommy : man i'm burning up

Angelica : take it off

Tommy : take what off

Angelica : this duh

Tommy : i can't take this off

Dil : looks like Kimi has the right idea

Tommy : what are you talking about Dil

Dil : why don't you come see for yourself

Tommy walks toward the window of the saloon and he sees Kimi with her Purple twin pony tails with two red rubberbands her pink farm shirt was laying on the ground revealing her white T-Shirt for the first time her dark blue pants and the brown shoes .

Chuckie : hey Tommy are you okay ?

(Drake's Fireworks Randomly starts playing )

Susie : Tommy

Angelica : where is that music coming from ?

Tommy was frozen he couldn't move Dil was freaked out by this Kimi didn't bother to look over at him watching her clean the horse .  
(Alicia Key's Chorus Comes in )

Dil : Phil do something

Phil : i got it

he places his finger in his mouth and he pulls out saliva he places his finger in tommy's ear Tommy then starts to laugh his but off snapping him out of his trance .

Tommy : hey guys what's going on

Angelica : long story short you in some kind of trance after looking at Kimi

Tommy : i can't help it if she did look hot without the Pink farm shirt on

Chuckie : i hope Kimi didn't hear that

Kimi : hear what ?

Chuckie : nothing just me playing the Harmonica

Tommy's POV

Kimi looks really hot on this hot day i get to finally see her White T-Shirt for the first time and her arms were revealed oh no she's coming this way i need to act normal

Tommy : it's really hot

Kimi : i know tell me about it

Phil : Tommy you're blushing

Tommy : what no i'm not

Kimi : ( Laughs ) don't worry about it it's only natural

Tommy was with Lou Pickles outside the outhouse he told him everything that was going on with him and Kimi .

Lou : i see

Tommy : i just don't know what to do Grandpa

Lou : just distract yourself from looking at her

Tommy : that's sounds like a good idea hey thanks

later that same day Kimi didn't see or hear Tommy Little Red noticed when everybody was praticing lassoing the wooden horses Kimi still had her pink farm shirt off .

Susie : Kimi i think you check on him

Kimi : okay

Kimi gets off the horse and she leaps over the brown fence she looks all over the place for him she was about to go back when she heard constant mumbling from the outhouse she walked over to outhouse as the mumbling was getting louder she opened the door to Tommy sitting on the toilet .

Tommy : close the Door Kimi !

Kimi : why are not with us praticing right now ?

Tommy : because i'm embrassed to be around you

Kimi : because of what happened earlier ?

Tommy : yeah

Kimi : the guys didn't help at all

Tommy : so now what ?

Kimi : this

Kimi pulled him close to her chest and they were kissing right in front of the outhouse Kimi & Tommy were blushing a little bit Angelica was going to spend some time with Little Red when she saw them two at the outhouse she deicded to brush it off .

Little Red : hi Angelica

Angelica : hi Little

Little Red 's heart was suddenly beating faster as soon as she sat next to him he was slient the entire time .

Angelica : maybe i should go

Little Red : don't worry about it it's nothing

Angelica : well okay then

Angelica was hot so she took off her Red Farm shirt with the pink revealing her White T-Shirt Dark Blue pants with the gray belt and the brown cow girl boots

(Drake's Fireworks starts playing again this at the Bridge )

Little Red : Angelica you look really hot

Angelica paused for a minute realizing what he just said Angelica didn't know how to respond to this .

Little Red : sorry Angelica how rude of me

Angelica : you really think i look hot ?

Little Red : yeah i do

(Alicia Key's Chorus comes in again )

Angelica kissed him on his lips Little Red then hugged her and she hugged him back Susie and Lil were out cow tipping Susie had cow tiped at least 15 cows while lii tipped at least 20 cows there was one left so lil and Susie were racing each other toward the cow until the cow moved .

Lil : i win yay me

Susie : you cheated

Lil : don't hate the player hate the game sister

Susie : i'm going to bed

Lil was doing her victoy dance when Susie left her Lil came in a couple hourse later she crashed on the haystack snoring really loud Phil placed the pillow over his head then he got up and he walked over to her he grabbed some hay he placed the hay in Lil's mouth he went back to his bed to sleep peacefully . Little red was looking up at the moon he was going to have to make a choice .

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Tommy and Kimi

Tommy was still trying to get over the fact that Kimi was looking hot in the last chaper he wanted to ask Angelica but she took busy making Reject look good Kimi was in the horse range alone trying to lasso the wooden horse when Tommy was watching her .

Tommy : Hello Kimi

Kimi : Konichiawa Tommy San

Tommy : i was wondering if we could go on a date

Kimi : sure Tommy

Tommy was pleased that she said yes meanwhile Reject was looking at her he wanted something from her the one thing thta would make him happy .

Angelica : i can't do that Reject my mom would not allow it

Lil : wait you understand him ?

Angelica : of course

Susie : i never knew that you and him were close

Angelica : well we are Susie but anyway i can't take you back with me i'm sorry

Phil : you know you're going to change your mind

Angelica : i told you i can't do that

Phil : 3,2,1

Angelica : okay i'll do it

Tommy and Kimi were already on the horses Kimi was wearing her pink farm shirt again to on top of her white T-Shirt Angelica who was holding Reject in her arms wanted to tag along .

Kimi : are you sure you want to come along ?

Angelica : yes Kimi i want to spend time with Reject

Tommy : then let's go

back in the city Charlotte was checking the mail there was a letter from Charlotte's Mother she started to cry because they haven't talked in years Betty was calling out to her telling her to come back inside . Carbon was done giving himself a upgrade he was ready to spring into action he confronts Tommy , Kimi and Angelica in the middle of desert area .

Kimi : so must be the one who attacked the Red Family ?

Carbon : yes that would be me

Angelica : what did the Red Family ever do you

Carbon : ever since Little red was born i was suppose to be the one to be his father but Big Red protest against the idea of me rasing him he let his sister raise him into the boy you see today . For me i was exposed to a chemical that changed me completely .

Angelica : you can't hold a grudge agianst them for something that happened years ago

Carbon : i'm going to take Little Red away from the red family

Kimi : Angelica you go back and protect Little Red we will handle this okay

Angelica : got it

Lil arm wrestling against Phil to prove that she was Alpha Twin Susie was rooting for Lil while Dil was rooting for Phil Angelica hitches the horse to the hitching post she pushes the saloon doors open she was out of breath .

Angelica : Little Red you have to leave right away

Little Red : why ?

Dil : what's going on Angelica

Angelica : it's Carbon he's planned to take Little Red away

Susie : not on our watch

Kimi and Tommy double teamed him Carbon used he new Chemical Powers to stop the double team Kimi and Tommy were blown away into the moutains Angelica took Little Red faraway from the area to keep him out of harms away Kimi and Tommy were in deep trouble Until Lil ,Phil , Susie and Dil took over for them in the battle is was now getting dark so Angelica and Little Red decided to rest .

Little Red : thank you Angelica

Angelica: (yawns) you're welcome i just don't want to see you seperated from your family

Angelica was asleep already Little red was tired as well so he was laying next to Angelica hugging her she felt the warmth from him she was warm the entire night until Day Break Tommy and Kimi were holding each other's hand Chuckie wanted to be far away from them two as possible he had a glass of root bear Phil and Lil were setting up the campfire .

Kimi : Tommy i'm worried

Tommy : about the Red Family

Kimi : yes i hate to think that they wouldn't be together right now

Tommy : i know

Chuckie : makes me sick just looking them

Phil : where have i heard that one before

Lil : whatever

Little Red woke up in the middle of the night he was going to ask Angelica a favor because he was tired of the farm life he was tired of dealing with the wild wild west he wanted to experince the city life so bad he always dreamed of going to school with other kids learning about a lot of Subjects while living a normal cowboy free life . Tommy and Kimi were cuddled up so Chuckie walks over to them he lays down in between Tommy and Kimi Chuckie could hear Kimi talking in her sleep about Tommy being her knight in shiney armor and Tommy talking in his sleep about Kimi being her princess in a large castle .

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Little Red's Choice

Little Red was the first to wake up Angelica and Reject were next to wake up Reject felt a little bit cold so she kept him warm underneath arm .

Angelica : mommy is here don't worry

Little Red : um Angelica

Angelica : yes Little Red

Little Red : when this is over with i want to come and experience the city life with you

Angelica could say a word also she didn't expect to hear him say that Lil was playing in the mud Kimi and Susie had to pull her out the same way Tommy and Phil did .

Kimi : you need to go up Lil

Angelica : i don't know if my mom will like this idea of you staying with us

Little Red : how come ?

Angelica : because she is always working at her job at Mega Corp so she won't be home all the time

Little Red : i see

Angelica : but we can try

Little Red : thanks Angelica you're the best

Tiny : what happened to those city fellas ?

Red : they had to take Little Red away because Carbon was trying to take him away

Tiny : oh boy

the rugrats gang were just now coming back after hiding the horses had to be fed so Chuckie came up with the idea to feed them Hay .

Chuckie: it's their favorite food

Susie : we know Chuckie we know

while they were feeding the horses Angelica and Little Red were the last two to return Reject jumped out of the small he was now running toward Big Red he stopped Reject with the palm of his hand . Later everybody was getting clean up Tommy was wiping the mud off Phil had to pin Lil down to get the mud off of her . Angelica was placing a yellow bow tie on him .

Tommy : i'm never playing in the mud again

Phil : i don't know about you but i would

Lil : same here

Dil : yo Kimi

Kimi : yeah Dil

Dil : can you watch this show with me ?

Kimi : yeah i don't think so

Dil : awww man !

Reject was laying on Angelica's chest however Angelica was looking up at the sky then she looks down at Reject he was smiling at her .

Angelica : i'm not sure if i can take care of you and Little Red

Red : you can and i know it

Angelica : Red what are you doing here ?

Red : i live here

Angelica : i know that already

Red : i know you can i was watching you when the two boys were about to duel

Angelica : so i covered his eyes

Red : i know you can but you have to believe you can deep down in here

Angelica thought about the words he said and she saw his point she was looking on her life she did all the things when we was younger during the rugrats and rugrats pre school daze she left the small barn where the egg that Reject was in was she took Reject with her they were both walking around but they weren't alone .

Angelica : who's there

Saanvi : you have to help me

Angelica : from who ?

the indian girl was exhausted from running for her life Angelica takes the girl in with her but she was unaware of what she was getting herself into and where did the indian girl come from . she helped the girl recover Saanvi was very greatful to her Saanvi was going to tell her everything and why did she have to run away .

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8 : Spiritual Arc

Spiritual Arc

Chapter 8 : The Tribe

as we left off Angelica just met this indian girl who was on the run she decides to take her in now the indian girl is going to tell her everything .

Saavani : i come from a tribe that is located near the lake

Angelica : so what does your tribe do ?

Saavani : my tribe does is worship a water goddess

Angelica : so why were you running ?

Saavani : because indian hunters came and took over capturing everybody but me my father told to run and not look back

Angelica : i'm going to help you free your tribe

Saavani : i'm forever in your debt

the blonde haired girl changed into her pink cowgirl hat , her pink cowgirl shirt with the White T-Shirt a brown belt with a yellow symbol in the middle light blue pants and brown cowgirl boots . Saavani used her water Spiritual to create a path for them .

Angelica : i don't believe it

Tommy was still filled with rage at the idea of Little Red and her together Dil took it upon himself to cheer him by forcing him to play a little game . Tommy was going to walk away from the table but Dil pulled him back over

Susie : nothing is working

Phil : i think we need to try something else

Lil : let's clean the pig pen

Tommy : i don't like this game

Angelica : is that your tribe down there ?

Saavani : yes and

Angelica could hear Reject he was inside her clothes he sticked his head out this made her uspet with him this wasn't the first time he didn't listen to her when she gave him and order

Saavani : looks like he wants to tag along to

Angelica : okay i'll let it go this time young man

Saavani : um

Angelica : sorry about that

the two girl arrive at the tribe the indian girl saw her father chained up by the indian hunters one of the hunters was eating his lunch while the other one kept watch .

Angelica : what do we do

Saavani : we will have to distract them but how

Susie : Tommy do you want something to eat

Tommy : i'm not hungry

Little Red : hey Tommy how are you doing

Tommy : wouldn't you like to know

Little Red : you don't have to bite my head off

Tommy : ever since you here started being around each other i became a third wheel

Chuckie : do you actually believe that ?

Tommy : look me in my eyes Chuckie and tell me if i believe the words coming out my mouth right now

Chuckie : total denial is all i see

Kimi : come on Tommy lighten up

Lou : what's going here sprout ?

Tommy : Little Red and Our Cousin are together and i can't stand it

Dil : T Our Cousin is finally happy so why can't you be happy for her

Kimi : Dil's right

Tommy : you know what screw you guys you don't see what really going on here but i do

Red and Tiny had to move out the way so that they wouldn't be caught in the purple haired boy's rage back with Angelica she tied the shoe lace on the indian hunter Saavani was about to set her father free when one of the indian hunter was behind her so she picked up some dirt and she threw dirt on him blinding him

Angelica : come on hurry !

Saavami 's Father : quickly let's go underground

her father used his earth spiritual power to open the hidden passage they went inside while the hunters followed he closed the passage Kimi didn't know how to approach Tommy after his outburst earlier . Tommy was all alone in the barn he was on the verge of crying he had a tear in his eye Kimi on the outside could here him whimpering .

Kimi : Tommy open this door right now !

Tommy : Go away Kimi i want to be alone

Kimi : you can't stay in there forever

Tommy : i'm staying in here as long as i wish

Kimi : darn it Tommy you're acting like a baby

Tommy : i don't care

Kimi's POV

Tommy doesn't like the idea of being a third wheel and there is nothing i can say or do to make him come out but i know who can i have to tell Lil and Susie about this

Lil : are you sure about this ?

Susie : Lil has a point there

Kimi : look if we can get Angelica and him to tell tommy themselves then Tommy won't have to be upset anymore and we can focus on the bigger picture here

Phil : i'm in

Lil : no Phil you can sit this one out because you will not go into one of your eating worms or playing with mud syndrome

Phil : aww man !

Kimi : let's get down to business

Angelica : that was a close one

Saavani : this is where our people residence at the moment

Angelica : wow

the tribe was in poor condition due to the lack of water since the hunters took all the water sealing it away Grandpa Lou was now meeting Boris who was coming to'  
visit along with Didi & Stu

Stu : where's the champ at again ?

Lou : in the barn over there

Didi : maybe i can reason with him

Lulu : as long as you don't mention Lipschitz

Didi : i promise i won't mention him

Tommy was crying harder then usual when Didi was knocking on the door Tommy got up from the spot where he was he was walking toward the door placing his ear on the door

Didi : look i heard what happened but you can't get upset about something that you don't have any control over Angelica wanted to care for somebody and you have to respect her choice

Tommy : i see

Stu : Didi's right

Tommy : okay then i guess i will

Angelica : maybe i can get your water back

Saavani : it will be a difficult task are you sure you're up for this

Angelica : i am

she takes the secret passage to appear on the other side leaving Reject behind telling him to not follow her as for Kimi she found Little Red in the pig's pen cleaning it by himself so he doesn't know what the three girls were up too. Tiny was in his truck reading a magzine about this guy who had found oil somewhere his photo was taken there was a small text underneath the picture it was about Carbon .

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Acceptance

Angelica was at the first compound they were at least 30 bodygaurds which mean't that Angelica had to use the shadows to avoid capture Tommy stayed away from the saloon he finally started to come to terms with over-protective mode Kimi was serving everybody her special dish when she looked over at the empty seat next to phil .

Kimi : maybe i should go check on Tommy

she takes a plate of food with her just in case Tommy is hungry . The bodygaurds didn't see Angelica everything was going right for her she could see the lever over in the next door there was a gaurd standing right in front of her she took his key without him looking she made her way deeper into the compound .

Kimi : Tommy i bought you something to fill your in

Tommy : a guy like me doesn't deserve to eat

Kimi : look you don't have to punish yourself by not eating or distancing yourself away from your friends

Tommy : Didi was right about me i was too over protective

Kimi : you were only did that because she's family

Tommy : yeah

Kimi : and you doing anything for her

Tommy : i guess

Kimi : hold on i have to take this off i'm so hot

Kimi takes off her pink farm shirt for the second time this time she was not going to put it back on .Angelica finally made it to the the lever she was about to pull it until her hand was roped by the one bodygaurd that she took the key from .

Angelica : let me go i say !

Bodygaurd : you took my key i'm not going to let you go

Angelica : that's what you think

Bodygaurd : what are trying to pull ?

she used her right hand to press the red button releasing the water the compound was flooded & the bodygaurds were washed away Angelica broke free from the rope then she tied up the bodygaurd making sure that he wouldn't move she grabbed a metal board she was surfing on the water Saavani heard the rumbling from the underground the water was back the tribe could use the water now to ehance their spirits . Angelica surfing safetly toward the surface .

Saavani : you did Angelica

Angelica : piece of cake

Saavani 's father : thank you for saving us from dehydration you can visit us anytime

Angelica : don't worry i will

Reject was ready to go home so Angelica picked him up Saavani made another water path for her to head back the tribe was waving to her Angelica waved back at them .

Tommy : Kimi you're right i was blind for the entire time

Kimi : so what do say you and me go back

Tommy : sure

Dil was with Big Red watching the t.v show about Enricha when Angelica returns she was looking through the window at them being all caught up on the show wanting to see what happends next .

Tommy : hey guys

Lil : Tommy

Phil : do you feel better now ?

Tommy : yeah thanks to kimi

Kimi : (laughs ) oh Tommy

using Didi's advice he learned to control his over protective mode while learning that everything is not so serious . Carbon was close to his perfect body that he always dreamed of having he almost wanted to cry but he continued to keep his composure Carbon was going to transfer his mind into the new body it was night time Kimi was outside with Tommy .

Kimi : Tommy this has been the best

Tommy : i'm glad you're having fun

Kimi : me too

Tommy continued to spend time with Kimi looking up at the sky Images of him and her as babies were formed inside the stars Angelica was brushing Reject's hair down Susie was singing along to the music coming from the piano everything seem to be in place Unitl Carbon was outside he was going to pay the gang a visit .

End Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Perfect Body Part 1

Carbon : hello Tommy

Tommy : Carbon

Susie : what was so important that you had to come here ?

Carbon : i have obtained the perfect body

Angelica : he's joking right

Carbon : i'm being serious right now

Angelica : Reject Mommy is going to be busy for a while so you better stay with Big Red for a while

The Rugrats Gang were trying to make a run for it Carbon teleported right in front of them blocking the exit and sealing their only chance of escape .

Kimi : what's the big idea ?

Carbon : you're the only thing standing in my way

Angelica grabs a chair to use as a weapon Kimi tries to stop Angelica she was too fast for her she hits Carbon in the chair there was no damage done to him .

Angelica ; what is your body made off ?

Carbon : Metal

Dil : we're done for amigo

Tommy : you watch too much spanish T.V

Carbon used his cannon to leave a large hole in the back of the saloon Chuckie & Kimi were hiding behind the bar Susie tried to attack him from above but he was reading her movement he punched her in the stomach she was a little sore not much to Knock her out Angelica tried again to him he blocked her punch he was going to save her for last while Tommy , Dil , Kimi , Chuckie , Phil , Lil were easily defeated Susie and Angelica were the last two standing Angelica could hear her Bed Red and Medium Red outside

Big Red : is that Carbon ?

Carbon : in the flesh

Angelica : don't go anywhere near him or he'll put you in a world of pain

Medium Red : why don't you show us then

Carbon : okay i'll entertain you

Medium Red was quickly defeated by him Big Red was given the chance to fight him he was also defeated Reject peaked his little head to make sure the coast was clear .

Angelica : (whispering ) go

Reject starts to run but he doesn't get far though Carbon grabs him by his small tail he was making his little noise Carbon was laughing at him Angelica slowly crawled toward him grabbing the ankle .

Angelica : leave my pet alone he means a lot to me

Carbon : if you want to see him ever again you will meet me at the top of the mountain before sundown if you don't then it's bye bye Reject

Angelica : R-Reject

Susie : what are we going to do now ?

Angelica : i'm going after him

Susie : in your current state don't even think about it

Angelica : you just don't get Susie he's apart of me and i'm apart of him i'm not about to let me go

Susie : i see

Angelica : Susie

Susie : go Angelica just come back in one piece

Angelica mounted the gray horse she now leaving what was left of the saloon trying to reach Carbon before Sundown or it's light's out for Reject Little red was coming with her at this point she couldn't say no to him she thought of this as a advantage Carbon was counting down he was about to reach 1 when Little Red &  
Angelica showed up .

Carbon : i didn't think that you would make it

Angelica : your rein of Terror will end now

Little Red : that's right

Angelica & Little Red formed a tag team while Carbon was a one man wrecking crew he had Reject inside a small container Can Angelica & Little Red manage to Defeat Carbon and save Reject or the area that they are standing on will be there Grave .

End Of Chapter 1o 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Perfect Body part 2

Angelica : Reject just hold on i'm coming on

Carbon : don't get his hopes up

Little Red : Angelica

Angelica : yeah

Little Red : this maybe our toughest battle yet and i just want you to know that whatever happens i will always love you

Angelica : thanks that means a lot

Carbon was ready to take the two of them on Tommy was just now coming to his senses notices that Angelica wasn't here at this very moment Susie told hin that she was going to fight him in order to save Reject .

Tommy : and you didn't stop her ?

Susie : i'd let her go because this is her battle not ours

Tommy : now Didi is going to ground me if anything bad occurs while they fight

Kimi : Tommy wait !

Tommy : i'm going after her and don't try to stop me either

Chuckie : oh boy

Kimi : oh boy is right

Chuckie : let's follow him from behind

Little Red was thinking of a way to stop Carbon but the only problem was that Carbon needed to be distracted long enough to get close to him to remove the metal

Angelica : okay i'll buy you some time

Little Red : just watch yourself

Carbon : are you ready for defeat

Angelica : not a chance

Carbon and Angelica were not pulling any punches halfway through Phil was starting to fall asleep on the horse so Lil had to stay behind Chuckie & Kimi were following Tommy behind without him knowing Tommy had this bad feeling that someone was going to get hurt back with Little Red was close to him getting ready to tie him up when Carbon was catching on to their scheme .

Angelica : darn it he's cover is blown

Carbon : you really think that i was going to leave myself wide open so that you can hog tie me ?

Little Red : i was so close

Tommy : step away from Little Red & Angelica

Angelica : Tommy !

Tommy : don't worry Angelica he won't hurt you

Little Red : no Tommy don't

Tommy : even though i don't like you i don't you deserve to this either

Little Red : is he serious right now

Carbon : since you're here you can watch Angelica's pet die then

Angelica : not Reject

Carbon charged himself to full power Reject used his strength to lif the pail off of him Carbon was ready he unleashed a powerful multi colorful beam at him Angelica was running as fast she could .

Angelica : No !

she stood right in front of the blast she screaming really loud her clothes were halfway torn off Reject ducked behind her not wanting to witness what was going on right in front of his eyes Carbon's blast left a crater into the ground the smoke was clear Angelica is in pain really bad .

Angelica : R-Reject run

she collapsed onto the ground Reject started crying Tommy was also crying along with Little Red Reject walked up to her with the tear in his eye .

Angelica : look i'm sorry for all the things i said to you

she closed her eyes Reject climbed on top of her she wasn't dead just knocked out for the moment Susie was the last one to arrive along with Phil & Lil Chuckie was watching above from behind the rocks with Kimi .

Kimi : Angelica don't tell me you

Susie : Angelica please don't tell me you're

Little Red : no she's still breathing but it won't last

Tommy : you're going to pay for that

he walked up on him and he punched him right in the gut pulling his generator out Carbon was holding his chest he didn't think that Tommy could be this violent well he knows now . Charlotte's Mother intuition was kicking in .

Drew : what's wrong honey ?

Charlotte : it's Angelica she's hurt

Didi : my neice ooh Tommy is so grounded

Charlotte : it wasn't Tommy

Betty : hey where you going ?

Lucy : we're in the middle of our game

Charlotte : my daughter is more important than some silly game

she takes her keys , wallet with her I.D inside plus credit card and everything else a wallet should she left the house she was going toward the bus depot Charlotte's\  
greatest nightmare just came became a reality .

Carbon : this isn't over you hear me i will come back better and stronger

Charlotte : Angelica hang on Mommy's coming

Angelica's mom finally reaches the station Tiny was in his pickup truck Charlotte asked him for a ride it was a matter of life or death he does Big Red was there at the entrance he took her the rest of the way she saw Phil and Lil as she went by they were going the same way Charlotte saw her daughter as soon as Big Red stopped she got off the horse running toward Angelica

Charlotte : Angelica !

Tommy : hide me

Charlotte : don't worry Tommy i know you didn't do this

Tommy : Phew that was close one

Angelica : mom

Charlotte : don't worry i will make everything better

Susie : are you going to take her to the hospital ?

Charlotte : of course i am

Kimi : come on we have a lot of worh ahead of us

Charlotte takes Angelica away while the Rugrats followed Little Red back to the ranch to do repairs on the stuff that was destroyed during the fight with Carbon Kimi felt bad for Angelica so Kimi takes care or Reject while Angelica is away Reject looked at Angelica and he was crying really hard at the fact that he couldn't see Angelica anymore .

End Of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Restless Nights

it was nightime and everybody was sleeping soundly Kimi was sleeping next to Lil Reject was sleeping with Kimi he was underneath her arm however he woke her up .

Kimi : do you mind i'm trying to get some sleep

Reject gave her a head nod then he went back to sleep Kimi was trying to go back to sleep due to him moving around he pushed her on the floor Lil and the others didn't wake up to the sound of Kimi falling off the bed .

Kimi : this is going to be tough

it was now daybreak Kimi was the first to get up to fix breakfest Reject was following her Tiny saw Kimi then he saw Reject right behind her .

Tiny : i hope Kimi knows what she's doing

Kimi : look you stay over here while i fix breakfest got it

didn't go as planned Reject couldn't keep still so kimi had to chase him around the breakfest was burnt Kimi was upset she placed the burnt food in the garbage she had to start from scratch . Kira was coming to check on her after what happened to Angelica .

Kira : hey you

Tiny : yes madam

Kira : have you seen Kimi-Chan i'm her mother

Tiny : she's in the kitchen right now

Kira : thank you

Kira heads toward the kitchen to see Kimi cooking her mouth was wide open because these was lasr thing to expect from her daughter . Kimi had to tell her every thing

Kira : so you volunteered to get up every morning and fix breakfest ?

Kimi : yes

Kira : let's go

Kimi : what are you doing ?

Kira : i'm going to have a little talk with Tiny

Lil : what is taking Kini so long ?

Dil : i don't have a clue

Tommy : are you still trying to contact aliens ?

Dil : yep i like them .

Chuckie : we should have left Dil home

Tommy : we should have

Kira : Tiny

Tiny : yes Madam

Kira : don't yes Madam me you have my daughter cooking alone kitchen what were you thinking

Tiny : hey don't get mad at me

Kimi : mom everything is okay i got the hang of cooking

Kira : i see that

Angelica was just now waking up in the hospital room Charlotte was sitting beside her in the chair she was wrapped up in bandages all over here body .

Charlotte : Angelica you had me worried there for a second

Angelica : well i didn't mean to make you worry back there

Charlotte : how did this happen ?

Angelica : i was trying to get Reject back and we almost had him until he fired a colorful beam heading toward Reject and i took the hit for him

Charlotte : you didn't have to do that

Angelica : i just couldn't let him die either

Kimi was tired from taking care of reject and getting up every morning Lil took her place in serving them breakfeast Kimi fell asleep at the table so Tommy had to tap her on the shoulder to get her the wake up .

Tommy : Kimi you have slept at all ?

Kimi : no i haven't

Tommy : you have bags underneath your eyes

Angelica was now coming back Reject was waiting for her as soon as she got off the bus he started to run to her Angelica picked up she was hugging him .

Angelica : don't worry about me i'm fine now plus there was is one more thing i need to do

Little Red was working on the windmill when Angelica used the ladder to climb up to the top Little Red was happy to see her alive and well .

Angelica : look when this is over with you can comeback with me but let's just be friends okay

Little Red : okay

Kimi was relieved to see Angelica she could now end the stressful nights Kira was scheming she had came up with a plan to stop Kimi from doing all of this to her this wasn't how her daughter should spend the rest of her life . Lucy wasn't going along with the idea of it Melvin didn't like the plan that Kira came up with he knew that this was going to backfire .

End Of Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Harold's Gift

Harold Frumpkin was searching around in the mall for the perfect gift for Angelica when she came she back Brianna , Samantha , Paris & Savannah were also at the mall along with Chelsea .

Harold : can you please move out of the way

Samantha : sorry we can't do that

Savannah : because we're also searching for a gift for Angelica

Harold : you're on

Harold was in a race for the perfect gift for Harold's Love interest Angelica however he came up short they had all the gifts . The rest of his day didn't go so well either Lucy saw Harold walking down the street .

Lucy : what's wrong Harold ?

Harold : well i was trying to get something for angelica when she came back

Charlotte : say no more

Lucy & Charlotte put thier heads together to find to help him Rachel was just leaving the Hebrew School when Wally & Nicole were standing outside the Hebrew School .

Rachel : did i miss something ?

Nicole : no but we need your help

Rachel : why ?

Wally : because Phil & Lil are fighting against Carbon the last time they nearly escaped but this time i don't think they were going to make it out alive

Rachel : not Tommy

Nicole : yes him too

Rachel : let's go

Charlotte & Lucy were searching for the perfect gift for Angelica Haorld saw a braclet for $ 3.00 a gold earring for $29.00 he checled his pockets he had very little money Charlotte the perfect gift for him to give to Angelica . it was a yellow ring with a diamond in the middle she used the money from her job as Ceo to pay for it this was the best day of Haorld's life . Racheal , Nicole & Wally were on the bus leaving town the three girls were on their way to Big Red's Ranch to provide back backup for Tommy & the gang .

Tiny : what are you up to Kimi ?

Kimi : i just came up with this new recipe

Tiny : and that is

Kimi : Pork & Bean egg casserole

Tiny : that sounds better than your last meal

Kimi : just give it a chance Tiny

Tiiny : fine

he takes a bite out of her new meal she just made this time he didn't flinch Kimi walked away she was amused by this Kira was reading a book while Chas was sleep she started to think about what Kimi did the last time she stopped reading her book she left Chas she took off her Pajamas she changed into her green shirt a red headrag red pants that revealed her the lower half or her legs white socks and blue shoes she was going to the ranch to confront Tiny about Kimi getting up 2 hours early than everybody else to make breakfest . Haorld placed his gift in his closet. Paris broke into his house through the window he was asleep so he was unaware of her presence she went toward the close where his gift was Paris slowly opened the box she carefully took the gift before leaving she placed a fish bowl in the box she climbed out of the window using the brown ladder .Kira had to wait until another bus came .

Kira : just you wait Tiny i'm coming for you

the girls finally made it to the ranch Tommy was throwing his horse shoe when he saw Rachel he started to panic he knew she didn't forget about what he did to her . Nicole & wally were the last two exit the bus then a second bus stops behind the first bus it was Kimi's mom .

Tommy : what are you doing here ?

Kira : where's Tiny ?

Tommy : in the kitchen with Kimi why ?

Kira : because my daughter will not be doing no more cooking today

Tommy : uh- oh

Kimi : well am i getting better Tiny ?

Tiny : yeah you sure are

Kira : Tiny !

Kimi: that sounds like mom

Tiny : your mom

Kimi : uh-huh

Susie & Angelica could here the commotion from the barnyard they peaked their heads out to see Kira , Tiny & Kimi in the kitchen . Dil stopped reading when he heard Kira's voice

Angelica : dil come on

Dil : all right Angelica

Kimi : but mom

Kira : i don't want to hear it Kimi this is not for you

Kimi : i got used to this Tiny helped me find something else other than talking on the phone or watching the Dummi bears heck even bowling at the bowling alley

Kira : i don't approve of this

Rachel : hi Tommy

Tommy : i know you're still mad at me for what happened

Rachel : i got over it

Wally : have you seen Phil & Lil ?

Tommy : check the saloon

Wally : okay thanks

Nicole : is Chuckie there too

Tommy : yeah he's there

Angelica : Kimi hasn't done nothing wrong

Dil : she found a interest in something other than the city life

Susie : so please let her do experience this

Kira : no because she's only 12 years old she should living a life of a preteen

she grabs Kimi by her arms taking her way from Tiny fells guilty for letting Kimi chose to get up 2 hours early Wally met Phil & Lil outside the saloon while Nicole met Chuckie . Harold was now waking up to see his window open and the closet door open he had a good idea of who was responsible for taking his gift Paris told the other girl what she did .

Samantha : that's really low even for you Paris

Savannah : how could you ?

Paris : it was really simple

Chelsea : don't explain

Harold : Paris

Brianna : oh

Savannah : your going to get it now

Harold : give me back my gift Paris

Paris : nope

Harold : then i will take from you by force

Kira & Kimi were on the bus Kimi was looking back at the ranch & Tiny he had tear in his Kimi also had a tear in her eye she didn't want to part way was him or the ranch , Big Red , Red , Little Red Kimi waved goodbye to Tiny while Tiny waved goodbye to her he was crying Angelica was going to tell Chuckie what happened thinking that he would take it lightly Carbon's creator was in the robotics developent making new parts for him this time he gave him armor that could never be destroyed . Harold took his gift back after he stepped on her phone none of the other girls said a word now he waited for Angelica to return from the ranch . 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Kimi's Change

Kimi was now wearing her Blue jacket with a orange shirt a brown skirt & Green boots she had her purple hair into a bun with her two pigtails with the two red rubber bands holding them in place she had her bookbag she was ready for school .

Kimi : mom just doesn't understand

on the bus Diane & Leslie were sitting next to her they looked at Kimi's eyes they could see sadness and hurt .

Diane : what happened Kimi ?

Kimi : my mom came to the ranch after she saw me with Tiny and she didn't agree with me cooking breakfest , lunch & dinner

Leslie : but you were doing something useful

Kimi : i know but my mom didn't see it that way

Z : hey Kimi

Kimi : yes Z

Z : maybe me later on me & you can catch a movie

Kimi : okay

Chuckie : my mom did what !

Susie : yeah she took Kimi away from the ranch

Phil : but why ?

Angelica : something about living her preteen life

Lil : without her we can't defeat Carbon

Angelica : Reject don't cry

Wally : um

Lil : don't ask

Kimi was in math class she was thinking about Tiny he introduced her to cooking she was in her own little world until the teacher called on her the entire class was looking at her

Math Teacher : Pay Attention Wanatabe

Kimi : okay

Phil & Lil were helping Wally get used to farm life along with Nicole & Rachel Wally had mud all over here from chasing a pig around Nicole was playing the harmonica like Chuckie was . Back with Kimi it was lunch time Savannah used this time to invite her to sit with the popular kids at popular kids table .

Kimi : why me Savannah ?

Savannah : because you're just a popular as Angelica is

Kimi : well

Darryl looked over at Kimi sitting with Savannah & her posse Marlise couldn't stand the fact that Kimi was sitting there with them the other students made Kimi the talk of the entire school the swim team teacher put Kimi on the swim team with Savannah , Brianna . Charlotte was looking the bill for December .

Charlotte : Drew

Drew : yes Honey

Charlotte : did you go into on demand again

Drew : yes i did

Charlotte : how many times do i have to tell you stop going into on Demand

Kimi was returning home Chas was in the living room watching that show where the wife beats up the designer Kira was in the kitchen choping carrots Kimi ]\  
stopped to watch her chop the carrots she was having flashback of her & Tiny in the kitchen together Chas was waving his hand over her face .

Kimi : oh i didn't you see there dad

Chas : i asked how was your day

Kimi : my day was fine

Kimi quickly heads upstairs to prepare for the movie her & Z were getting ready Chas was suspicious of Kimi's behavior he went into the Kitchen were Kira was he wanted answers .

Chas : our Kimi has been acting really strange lately it's almost like something was torn away from her something that really liked

Kira : yeah i had something to do with that you see i went to the ranch and i found Kimi in the kitchen with Tiny I didn't approve the idea of her cooking

Chas : she wasn't doing nothing wrong

Kimi came back out wearing her green jacket a purple vest with a white shirt underneath it a green scotish skirt purple leggings and pink shoes she was about to \  
head out when Chas walked to her giving her a hug .

Chas : i'm sorry Kimi i should have stopped her

Kimi : don't worry about dad it wasn't my calling

Kira overheard the conversation with her & Chas before leaving she kiss chas on the cheek & she was out the door Z was halfway up the block on his way to meet Kimi so they could watch the movie .

Angelica : poor Reject he missses Kimi really bad that he won't eat anything

Susie : we have to get Kimi back

Kira's POV

i don't feel like Kimi should go back because it's not her calling having to get up 2 hourts early before everybode else she's better off at the Java Lava coffe house with\  
Chas .

at the movie theater inside the mall a western was on there were cowboys in the wild west looking at it made Kimi cry z watched her cry in his arms .

Z : Kimi are you okay ?

Kimi : no

Z : it's the movie isn't it

Kimi : yes

Z : hey where are you going ?

Kimi : i have to go

she quickly leaves the movie theater inside the mall there were tears rolling down her face she ran all the way home she fell into Chas's lap crying as hard as she can .

Kira : hellp Kimi-Chan

Kimi : don't " Hello Kimi-Chan " me you ruined my life

Kira : i ruined your life ?

Kimi : yes you do did because you took the one thing i just getting used to away from me

Kira : but Kimi-Chan

Kimi : i don't want to hear it & i never want to see you again

Chas : Kimi wait !

Kimi ran upstairs to her room locking the door Chas looked at Kira with disappoint in his eyes as Kira smiled nervously at him .

Chas : you should be ashamed of yourself

Kira: so

Kimi : i'll never be the same again

Tiny decided to Susie in charge of drinks he was going to the city to tell Kimi that he's sorry for putting her through all that Angelica was looking up at the moon she wanted to help to but she was afraid of leaving him alone Tommy was feeling bad for Kimi as well he went with Tiny Chuckie also tagged along Lil & wally were sad for kimi she was a good person she didn't deserve this .

Wally : who's that ?

Lil : Carbon !

Carbon : in the flesh

Susie : now of all times we really need Kimi

Angelica had this feeling in her gut that somebody was going to make it out of this battle scathed for life .  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Kimi's Return

Angelica : we're dead

Carbon : you should jusy finished me off when you had the chance

Kimi was sneaking out of the house when Betty caught her Kimi told her that she was going back she was used to the farm & cowboy life Wally tried to tie him up Carbon teleported behind her wally was tied up Nicole tried she as tied up Rachel tried & she was tied up . Kimi tied him up without him knowing that she was even there .

Kimi : you still haven't learned your lesson yet well i'm going to be the teacher

Carbon : darn it

she removed his body armor making him vulnerable Kimi also removed all his weapons as well Carbon was down & out they though they had won unitl Carbon pulled a last minute surprise on them . he fired his laser at Reject killing him right in front of Angelica .

Angelica : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tommy : how could you

Tiny : no i can save him

Angelica : but he's dead

Little Red : no he's still breathing a little bit

Angelica : please save him i can't live without him

Big Red : we'll try

it was now a race against time to save Reject's life Angelica spent the next couple of days in bed back in town Kira just found that kimi sneaked out of the house .

Lucy : you started all of this

Didi : so you're going to suffer for it

Kira : i'm going to

Chas : no you are not

Tiny & Big Red did everything to heal him Tiny was sweating bullets but they managed to pull it off somehow Tiny called Angelica over telling her that it was sucessful Reject came outside with wrapped in bandages .

Angelica : Reject you had mommy scared never scare mommy every again

Tommy : thanks Kimi

Kimi : no problem

Tiny : Kimi i'm glad you're back

Kimi : i just couldn't stay away from this ranch

Tiny : we can go back to cooking i have some new recipes

Kimi : oh really

Tommy : this is the best

Kimi : oh Tommy

she pulled him close & she kissed him on the lips Chuckie took a photo using his iphone 7 Susie told him to delete that image quickly it was too late it was already on the internet now that Carbon there was one more guy to take out . Kira changed too she was going to not listen to herself anymore and to trust Kimi from now on Tommy on the other hand was feeling like Kimi was the one Olivia & racheal were just girls on the side he couldn't wait to get close to Kimi again .

Tiny : so Tommy is your boyfriend ?

Kimi : well i'm not sure i mean he is handsome after all

Tiny : have you ever told him that to his face ?

Kimi : no i haven't

Tiny : if you don't then he'll think you are leading him on

Kimi : okay i'll tell him

later that night Dil finally was in contact with the aliens they were friendly aliens Dil was the luckiest boy alive Angelica was going to tell harold that they shouldn't be together hoping that he doesn't runaway again . 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : A New Day

Susie was with Ella the cow sitting down watching the sun rise Kimi was serving them breakfeast as usual Tommy couldn't stop thinking about Kimi and her good looks he ignored Nicole & Rachel as they were talking to him Dil & Phil were in the middle of a card game .

Kimi : i have to tell him and today was going to be day i let him know how i feel

Chuckie decided to ask Kimi about her relationship with his best friend Tommy .

Kimi : i feel like Tommy is the one for me

Chuckie : what about Z ?

Kimi : he's just friend unlike him Tommy has a lot more going for him than Z does

Chuckie : i see tell you what i will tell Tommy what you said

Kimi : thanks but i think i should tell him

the gang were going to Big red's sister's ranch everybody was on their horse Big red was in front Little red was in the back everything was fine since Kimi was close to him .

Angelica : Susie i think there is something going on between Kimi & Tommy

Susie : yeah i see it too

Lil : well i think Kimi finally found someone to love that's all

Kimi : Tommy

Tommy : yes Kimi

Kimi : you're reall cute Tommy and i want to be more than just friends

All : Gasp

Tommy : Kimi are you okay ?

Kimi : i'm fine Tommy just fine

Tommy : Phew you had going there for second because

Kimi : i want to be your girlfriend Tommy

Tommy : but i don't want to ruin my friendship with Chuckie

Chuckie : i got over it

Kimi : i can show you true love

Tommy : great

Kimi : so

Tommy : i'm interested

Susie : Tp+Kf

Angelica : that's perfect

from that day one Kimi & Tommy were a couple everybody was happy for the purple haired duo they finally made it to the sister's ranch everybody was sitting around the fire .

Tiny : hey Kimi

Kimi : what's this ?

Tiny : is something to remember me by

Kimi : oh

the creator of Carbon gave himself the ultimate form he never felt so much power in his life his new found power made him stronger he was going to use that power to take Angelica on Kimi just declared him to be her girlfriend while Tommy considered her to be his girlfriends Tommy & Kimi threw their hats in the air everybody was sleep accept for Angelica she could sense something far in the distance moving closer to her .

Byron : hello Angelica

Angelica : let me guess you're the one who made Carbon

Bryon : that's right and now you're mine

this was going to be final battle that will change everything about All Grown Up . 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Final Battle Pt 1

Angelica was in her PJs fighting against the creator of carbon Tommy didn't know that she was doing . Kimi was looking through the small window to catch a glimpse of what was going on .

Angelica : so you're the one who's been terrorizing us & The Red Family

Bryon : that's correct

Angelica : i just want to know the reason behnid this

Bryon : because beneath the house there is a rumor that there is 1,000,0000 billon dollars down there that the Red Family has been hiding for 15 years

Angelica : so

Bryon : i want it

Angelica : your going to have to go through me first

Bryon : with pleasure

Kimi : no Angelica

Angelica : don't get in the way

Big Red's Sister came out there after she heard Angelica's Voice Bryon had his eyes on her he made a quick dash toward until Angelica blocked his path .

Angelica : don't even try it

Bryon : i'm going to get that money one way or another

Angelica : suit yourself

she balls her fist & she punches him in his left eye pushing him back Angelica followed that attack by grabbing him by the leg bodyslamming him to the ground everything was going right until Bryon started to put up a real fight he grabbed her by the hair causing her hair to be out of place & messy then he throws Angelica into a side of a mountain .

Angelica : that almost hurt

Bryon : a tough little girl let's see how tough you are when you fight me at 200 percent

Kimi : that can't be good

bryon powers up to 200 % Angelica was slightly scared but she wasn't going to let him get that money the table were turned when all of Bryon's attacks actually did damage to her the pain was surging throughout her body .

Angelica : i can't move

Tommy : Kimi where's Angelica

Kimi : she's over there

Tommy : i have to step in and put a stop to this

Kimi : no Tommy !

Tommy : why not ?

Kimi : because she wouldn't allow any of us to end up like she is right now

Lil : then what are suppose to do then if we can't support Angelica

Kimi : i have an idea follow me

Chuckie : i hope you know what your doing

Angelica : this is insane

Bryon : now you see why you're never going to defeat me

Angelica : he's has a point there

Tommy ; why are we in the kitchen ?

Kimi : i have my egg rolls that i made are in here

Susie : so we're suppose to these egg rolls on him ?

Kimi : yep

Lil : you better hope that this plan of yours works

Kimi : i know it will

Bryon grabs Angelica by her blonde hair she is thrown straight into the water tower . The water was released Angelica's hair was soak and wet along with the rest of her body . She could barely move Bryon placed his foot on her chest

Angelica : looks like this is the end for the bad girl

Bryon had the upperhand on her Can Angelica's cousin Tommy save her before she ends up singing in the sky Permanently .

To Be Continued 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Final Battle pt 2

where we last saw Angelica she tried to fight on her until Bryon powered up to 200 percent the tables were turned on Angelica she was now at his mercy let's find out what happens now .

Bryon : say goodbye to this earth blondie

Angelica close her waiting for the blast when she heard Tommy's voice in the background saying " Get Off My Cousin " he had Kimi's egg roll used as weapon Susie , Phil , Lil , Kimi & dil also had egg rolls as weapons

Bryon : you think that mere food can stop me ?

Kimi : don't make this any harder than it has to be

Bryon : you don't know me at all i can' be touched

Phil : oh yeah

he fires his egg role at him the egg role was in his core processor he couldn't power himself up no longer Lil shot her egg role which landed right in his face blinding him

Bryon : i can't see

Susie : quickly tackle him

everybody tackled Bryon down Kimi & Tommy were on his chest while Susie was sitting on his face Phil & Lil were holding him down by the feet they tickled him to death . Little Red was kneeling down next to Angelica .

Little Red : Angelica come on i got you

Angelica : thanks that means alot

Big Red : them city folk really know how to hurt a guy

Bryon : this can't be i was suppose to win this time

Kimi : well that's too bad for you

Bryon : just you wait i will come back for you

Kimi : (Yawns) yeah in a billion years

Kimi walks up to him kicking him in the lower part of his body she pushed him over the edge with her one finger he was falling down into the canyon they saved Angelica life plus got rid of kimi's Egg Rolls

Kimi : don't worry i can always make some more

Tommy : i'm going to check on Angelica

Chuckie : while you do that we can get some sleep finally

Angelica was laying in Big Red's bed that was adjacent to the living room she could hear footsteps coming from the living room she had nothing to worry about it was only Tommy .

Angelica : it's only you

Tommy i just came to see if you were okay

Angelica : i'm okay a little bit

Tommy : good thing those egg rolls came in handy

Angelica : what about Kimi ?

Tommy : she's okay with it after all those Egg Rolls were bad anyway

Angelica : (laughs) yeah i guess they were since Phil & dil were about to use them in a gun showdown

Susie was outside singing to Ella a song she came up with after the battle with Bryon Medium Red was sitting on the porch listening to her sing those beautiful notes

Medium Red : that girl has a nice voice

the rest of the night was peaceful even though it started to rain outside so Susie had to stop singing she came back inside leaving Ella outside in the rain Susie took Ella inside with her they were sleeping so peacefully together Lil had to cover her face with the pillow Angelica was sleeping she was smiling in her sleep she felt like everything was going good for her Reject who was fully recovered called into the bed with her Angelica hugged him with her left arm they stayed warm the entire night .  



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : underwater kiss

Tommy & Co were taking a little break from all the action going on they were in Red's pool Tommy was wearing his blue swimming trunks , Chuckie was wearing his green swimming trunk , Phil was wearing his brown swimming trunks , Dil was wearing his blue swimming trunks , Angelica was wearing her 2 piece purple swimsuit ,Susie was wearing her school swim team uniform , Lil was wearing her green swimsuit , Kimi was wearing her Orange swimsuit on . Kimi was underwater swimming with Angelica & Susie Lil was splashing water on Phil he also splashed some water on her Wally was the life gaurd along with Nicole & Rachel .

Kimi : this is fun

Susie : yeah you said it

Tommy : so Kimi how do you feel ?

Kimi : i feel fine but

Tommy : but what ?

Kimi : but i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go underwater with me

Tommy : if you insist

Tommy's POV

Kimi just asked me to go underwater with her i don't know why she's asking me to do there must be a reason but for now i'll just go along with this little game that she's playing .

Angelica : Susie are enjoying yourself ?

Susie : yes i am

Angelica : when we come back can you help me with my math

Susie : okay Angelica

Kimi & Tommy were underwater Tommy felt nervous about this since this his was first kiss underwater Kimi had her eyes close to keep the water from entering her eye she moved in close toward him she kissed him on the lips again there were bubbles surrounding the two Tommy was blushing then Kimi stopped kissing him to resurface Tommy followed her .

Kimi : it was worth it

Tommy ; thank you Kimi

Kimi : no problem Tommy

Wally : did you see that ?

Rachel : yes i did

Lil : hey kimi what happened down there ?

Kimi : i just had my underwater kiss with Tommy

Angelica : no way

Kimi : yep

Phil sneaked up behind Lil removing her orange bra revealing her boobs Kimi was too embrassed she covered them with her arms Phil was laughing the entire time while holding Kimi's bra

Kimi : Phil i swear i'm going to kill you

Phil : come on Kimi it was only a prank

Chuckie : yeah it wasn't nothing serious

Kimi : i'm girl and he's a boy girls

Chuckie : yeah i know girls are different from boys

Nicole : come on Kimi i'll help you put your bra back on

Kimi : thanks Nicole

Angelica : Phil you're a idiot

Phil : who cares

Angelica was hugging Reject and giving him hugs and kisses Wally&Rachelwalked away slowly they couldn't watch anymore of her acting like Reject was human

later that day Tiny was in his truck sleep when kimi woke him up she wanted to know if he needed help with anything he told her no so she said okay she went back to the barnyard there was egg just like the one Angelica had Kimi looked around making sure that this wasn't one of her brother's prank until the egg started to hatch it was a baby ostrich just like Reject .

Kimi : great now i have a baby ostrich just like Angelica might as well raise it for a little while

she takes the baby ostrich from her bed carrying her to the saloon now Angelica wasn't the only one with a baby ostrich .


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : i can't do that

Angelica : you have one too ?

Kimi : yes but i don't what to call him

Susie : how about ray

LIl : or Brandon

Chuckie : or

Tommy : don't say it

Chuckie : i wasn't for your information

Kimi : i got it i'll call him anderson

Angelica : not bad

Kimi : but i can't take him home my mom will freak out

Tiny : i'll do it

Kimi : tiny are you sure this is a big job for one person

Tiny : after all you done i gladly willing to help

Kimi : that means a lot coming from you

Tommy was walking around the place he was glad that he had the chance to experince this with his friends Rachel was waiting for him he stopped so he could say high she hits Tommy in the head with a frying pan .

Tommy : what was that for ?

Rachel : that's for being a sick person

Tommy : the pickles curse sure runs in the family

at the Java Lava Charlotte was hanging out with Betty , Lucy , Didi , Kira Charlotte's hand just shaking constantly the other woman didn't say a word until Didi started to speak

Didi : Charlotte did something happen ?

Charlotte : now it's this coffee i can't drink it

Kira : but Charlotte me & Chas made this coffee with our bar hands

Charlotte : everytime i start to drink it my hand starts to shake

Lucy : let me see i am a doctor after all

Lucy looked at her hand carefully she didn't see anythnig wrong so Lucy couldn't even figure this one Didi was going to take Charlotte home so that she her hand could stop shaking but this was just the begininning at Mega Corp Johanthan was in her office he was going to make her lose her job he printed false documents he gave them to the people the worked there they didn't bother to even look . Kimi was on the horse while Tiny was in his pick-up truck there were going to the next town .

Kimi : what are looking for Tiny

Tiny ; beans and other thing that we can use

Kimi : okay

Tiny : you can wait out here while i go get the stuff

Kimi : just don't take too long

Tiny goes inside the store to get the stuff Kimi was sitting on the porch trying to stay awake she had crust in her eyes and bags underneath her eyes she rubbed both eyes to remove the crust to no avail she had feel asleep while sitting on the porch another girl that look just like her was sitting next to her .

Janet : hey wake up !

Kimi : who what

Janet : sorry if i startled you

Kimi : who are you ?

Janet : i'm janet

Kimi : nice to meet you Janet i'm Kimi

Janet : so what brings you here ?

Kimi : i'm here with Tiny picking somethings

Janet : we'll im here with my mom and dad they're in the saloon right now

Kimi : so old are you ?

Janet : 12 years old

Kimi : your the same age as me !

Janet : i'm the only one that is 12 years old

Kimi : my brother is 12 years old like me , Angelica is older than me , Tommy is younger than me , Phil & Lil are tied with me & Dil is younger than me Susie is also older than me .

Janet : i don't have many friends

Kimi : well i can be your friend

Janet's parents were finished with their errand they called their only daughter over Janet said bye to Kimi . Tiny was done was with picking up the stuff him & kimi were leaving the town Kimi was thinking the Janet and her confession of not having many friends Didi was cleaning the house while Stu was in the basememt making more toys Didi was halfway finished until Spike who gained weight was tracking mud into the house Didi was frustrated now she had to remove the mud from her carpet Stu was now finished on his brand new toy . Randy was arranging the spices in the cabnet when Lucy came back from shopping Alisa ws studying for her test that was coming up Edwin & buster were cleaning every part of the house that was mention on the chore chart .

Randy : everything is in order finally

Lucy : it's about time

Drew was reading a newspaper when he came across a brand new car it was a BMW 500 a vision appeared in his head him driving around with the car making his brother jealous he gather all the money from his job he was in his car that Grandpa Lou had the car was moving slow he wanted to get rid of the car by leaving it at the car dealership .

Charlotte : are you sure this will work ?

Betty : of course this will

Didi : we simple connect this device to your brain so that we can see what's really going on inside that head of yours

Kira had everything set up Didi, Lucy , Betty placed the helmets on their heads Kira also placed a helmet on her head they were inside Charlotte's head they could see everything that Charlotte was thinking feeling etc Lucy found the door that was labeled Charlotte's worst fears Lucy opens the door to see Charlotte losing her job at Mega Corp among other things that was occurring inside her brain .

Betty : there is too much stuff going on inside your brain

Lucy : for the next couple of weeks i am going to help you clear your mind so you be stressed out so much

Charlotte : i guess i'll cancel my meeting them

from that point on Charlotte Pickles was going on a adventure she didn't know how this was going to start or how it will end what she did know that she wanted to be free free like a bird .With Lucy's help her desire was going to finally come true Betty, Kira & Didi also pitched in on operation stress free .


	21. Chapter 21 : New Recipe Arc

Chapter 21 : New Recipe Arc

Kimi : hey Big brother Chuckie

Chuckie : yes Kimi

Kimi : i was wondering if you could half sister out

Chuckie : i'm not sure if i follow

Kimi : see i'm to do more complex meals and i just came up with some idea for my complex cooking

Chuckie : i'll indulge you

Kimi : the first one is Chicken with bean casserole

Chuckie : interesting

Kimi's list went on & on Chuckie was fading in & out until she was at the bottom of the list Chuckie passed out after she read the last one . Lil had to avoid being caught in Tommy trying to lasso the wooden horse again .

Lil : tommy you nucklehead

Tommy : sorry

Phil : hey wally do want to see something amazing

Wally : like what

Phil : like this (Starts to make arm pit sounds with his arm pit )

Wally : that's the gross Phil

Lil : never do that around us ever again

Phil : aww come on !

Angelica : Dil you never did tell me why you like aliens so much

Dil : that's just the weird part of me i haven't learned to control that part of me yet

Angelica : tell you what when we go back to the city i''ll help you

Dil : really

Angelica : of course

Dil : thank you Angelica

Didi : okay operation Charlotte is a go

Kira : Phase 1

Kira & Charlotte were meditating along with the monks Kira & Charlotte had to take their shoes & socks off while they were inside Lucy was in the background watching .

Nicole was getting better at playing the harmonica , Wally was starting to get the hang of using the rope to lasso the wooden horse the first three times she roped Tommy . Phil found the pig that was stalking him .

Phil : i'm going to make bacon meat out of you

he chases the pig all around the ranch until red stopped him from chasing the pig Phil had the urge to the pig pay for stalking him all the time Kimi was working on her new recipe with Tiny observing everything he crashed at the table by the time she was done .

Kimi : you have to try this

Betty : phase 2 music

Charlotte : what kind of music ?

Lucy : RnB & Soul

Betty : or Heavy Metal

Kira : no Betty we're not doing heavy metal

Betty ; suit yourself

Didi : if you listen to music if calm your nerves & clear your mind

Lucy : let me guess you got it from Lipschitz ?

Didi : um maybe

Kira : keep him away from my kids

Didi : okay so he's not that trustworthy but he's still

Kira : enough !

Kimi : it's finally done

Tommy : not bad Kimi

Angelica : you're good

Kimi : thanks

Lucy : phase 3 um

Kira : happy ending

Lucy : what the hell is a happy ending ?

Kira : happy ending is at the end of a massage

Charlotte : i don't think i want the happy ending

Betty : Madden

Didi : a football game please

Betty : listen if a football game doesn't clear someone's mind then nothing will

Lucy : so who's playing

Betty : new york giants & Steelers

Charlotte : let's go

Drew : not without me i'm a big fan of NY Giants

Lucy : okay you can come as long as you don't root for the opposing team

Drew : deal

Angelica was on her horse jumping over hurtles since she wanted to become more bonded to the horse Susie questioned it by she stopped after she saw how much dedication Angelica had after jumping over the horse she gave the horse a green apple to refill the stamina . Lil had to adjust the antenna so that red could watch tv she climbed up using a ladder to the roof .

Chuckie : are you sure this is safe ?

Little Red : nothing is going to happen to her

Lil was done adjusting the Tv Antenna she was about slide the ladder when Tiny bumped into the ladder Lil was hanging for dear life on the gutter Susie & Tommy had to use the ladder to climb up there & pull Lil down .

Lil : next time let Dil do it

at the football game the giants were down by 13 they were in the third row Randy was sitting next to Lucy while Drew was sitting next to Charlotte after the steelers scored a touchdown Randy rose up from his seat .

Randy : you guys suck go back to training camp

Lucy : Randy if you don't sit the fuck down your drawing attention to yourself

Charlotte : i think you should for Lucy's sake

Randy : i'm going down there to show them how to score a real touchdown

Kira : Randy wait

Lucy follows him as he heads down to the football field the sports commentor for the game notified that there was fan on the football field & his wife was following him Sercuity came quickly to apprehend Randy .

Betty : i can't watch

Randy : now who want's to see a real touchdown

Lucy : come on Randy let's go

Randy : no i'm going to show how to do a real touchdown

it took at least five sercuity gaurd to hold Randy down the sercuity guard were removing him from the football field Lucy was behind time Drew & Charlotte were exchanging looks at each other then at Kira & Betty Didi shrugged at Charlotte afte that little game interruption the N.Y giant beat the steelers the final score was 42 to 37 . Charlotte & Drew rooted for the N,Y giants the girls were now leaving the stadium .

Charlotte : that felt good

Kira : i still think we should have did the happy ending

Lucy : sorry about what happened with Randy

Charlotte : don't mention it he's going to be banned anyway for trespassing onto the football field

Didi : during the third halftime

Charlotte was free of stress she no longer had anything to fear as for randy it was unforunate for him he was getting scolded by TY for what happened at the game Edwin was doing his homework when he heard Randy trying to reason with him Gabrielle was in Ty's arms Buster took Gabrielle for a diaper change he went into the basement to get a fresh diaper for Gabrielle he dumped the stinky one in the small trash can . Alisa was coming back from paying the phone bill .

Alisa : what happened to you Randy ?

Randy : i went onto the football field and the sercuity apprehended me

Alisa : ouch

Randy : now i'm banned from coming to any of the football games

Susie doesn't know about this yet until she turns to the news to see Randy on the football she dropped her hamburger & her mouth was wide open Grandpa Lou was also listening to the news reporter say his name Dil quickly changed the channel to something else Susie took the remote from him changing back to the news .

Kimi : i hope he doesn't have to pay alot of money for it

Susie : me too Kimi me too

Kimi was sleeping with Tiny in his bed due to the fact that he didn't want to sleep alone he told Kimi that he thinks that there is something in the closet waiting for him to open the door so that whatever it was could roam free inside the room . 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : going back to work

Charlotte was in her car heading back to Mega Corp today it was very important so she couldn't miss it today was the day that she was going to promote Dil's game Impatience .

Charlotte : i'm back

Johanthan : good morning Charlotte

Charlotte : morning Johanthan

she takes the elevator up to the fifth floor the workers were already there Charlotte had her determination look on her face ready to take the world on by storm Drew was at his job as a accountant he was looking at a photo of Angelica when she was younger along with him & his wife before they were older .

Charlotte : look at this chart right here see here 5o percent of kids under the age of 10 are really taken to by the game impatience so i was thinking of insteading having a tree frog we could have a picture of a impatient guy

everybody in the room liked the idea of Dil's game was sold everywhere Charlotte finally had something going right for her , Drew was going over the finanical record making sure that they were on point for business , Lucy was back to her job delivering children at birth another female was pregant so Lucy had to deliver her baby , Betty was helping Pangborn with the soccer them Phil & Lil were part off however without them or wally they were losing every game .

Betty : it's just not the same without the three main stars

Pangborn : i know but there is nobody else with the talent that Phil & Lil have

Harriet : i can help

Betty : who are you ?

Harriet : i'm harriet you seen me before

Pangborn : oh yeah she was on that field trip with us

Betty : let me see what i can do

Harriet : that will be perfect

Harold : hi Harriet

harriet : oh it's only you

Harold : you don't have to be like that

Harriet : i still haven't forgiven you

Harold : i just said that you don't have to agree with me on everything

Harriet : i still think me & you could have had something going

Harold : well i hate to break to you but i have somebody else

Harriet : i know Angelica Pickles

Harold : you never talked to her in person

Harriet looked at Harold walking a car was just coming around the corner the driver was not stopping Harriet saw the car coming she was moving really fast to prevent him from being hurt she pulled Harold out of the way by grabbing the collar of his shirt the car just missed him .

Harold : thank you Harriet

Harriet : your welcome sweetie

Harold : what did you just call me ?

Harriet : sweetie

Harold : you really think i'm sweet ?

Harriet : yes

Harold & Harriet were holding hands while the sun was setting at the Java Lava Coffee House Kira was banging on the Coffee Maker it had shut down on her again Stu was on the computer looking up the latest invention in market Dil's game was the first thing to pop up

Kira : come on you stupid coffee maker

Chas : something with the coffee maker ?

Kira : it won't make Coffee

Didi : that's awful

Chas : well i guess we have to get another one

Stu : hey didi look our son has game called impatience

Didi : that sound interesting

Stu : where he has my nack for inventing

Didi : i can see that

Harold & Harriet were hanging out at the mall they watched a movie together Harriet was resting her head on his chest then they went to take photos of them in the photo booth it was now dark Harriet went to her house at the same time Harold went to his she went upstairs to place all the photos in her book finally she updated her journal before going to bed harold still had the pink bird from the episode Wouldn't Be Nice both pieces on the shelf next to the lamp he turns the lamp off .

Harold : maybe Harriet is the one for me

Randy : well i finished paying the fine off

Alisa : promise me you would never do that again

Randy : i can't i have been banned remember

Edwin : hey look

Lucy : somebody recorded the video of Randy going down on the football field with their phone

Randy : i hope the guys at the office don't see this

Harriet forgave Haorld for what happened between them Betty & Panborn finally came to a agreement they were going to let harriet join the soccer them for a while until Phil , Lil & wally came back from the ranch . 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : Gabrielle's first word

Buster : come on Gabrielle can you say my name

Lucy : come on buster you know Gabrielle is not ready it

Alisa : because it hasn't been six months yet

Buster : oh yeah

Lucy : don't worry Dil was kinda a late bloomer too

Edwin gave Gabrielle the baby bottle to drink from Randy was in the bathroom with the newspaper in his hands Susie's pet cat Chowder went on a feline frenzy while the Carmichaels were having dinner .

Edwin : what is that crazy cat doing now ?

Alisa : i'll look

she gets up from the dinner table to check when she entered the living room the couch was shipped to shreds along with cat claw marks on the walls the others entered the living room to see the damage done Gabrielle started to cry

Ty : don't cry

Auntie T : Chowder that was the last straw this is the third time this week that's it you can be outside in the rain

Lucy : cats don't like water

Auntie T : extactly

Gabrielle grabbed Lucy by her hair and she was pulling on it Edwin to pull her away from Lucy later on when Ty was in the livinig room watching a basketball game while holding Gabrielle .

Gabrielle : mama

Ty : well i'll be a monkey's uncle you finally said your first word

Lucy : you're kidding right ?

Ty : no i heard it with my own ears

Randy : well what did she say ?

Ty : she said mama

Gabrielle : poopy

Lucy : looks like someone needs their diaper changed

Randy took Gabrielle to the bathtub for a bath she was fighting him the entire time Buster & Edwin offered to help Randy wash Gabrielle down . The next day Alisa was searching for a home for herself because she didn't want to stay with Lucy & Randy forever they were in the park Edwin was watching Gabrielle suddently Gabrielle slipped underneath the strap she was crawling to Lucy who was gathering flowers .

Lucy : Randy looked she's crawling

Randy : that's cute

Lucy picked Gabrielle up off the ground she was rubbing her face against her small nose .Kiki Watanabe Kimi's half sister , Hiro Wantanbe & Wanda Yoshida Watanabe were visiting the ranch . Kiki was 11 years old now like Tommy .

Kiki Watanbe : i can't wait to see what my big sister is doing

Kimi was carrying a sack of potatos for Tiny when she spotted Kiki &Kiki tackled her while she was holding the sack of patatos .

Kiki Watanbe ; hello Kimi

Kimi : hello Kiki what are you doing here anyway

Kiki : Kira told me what you were up to she came to see for ourselves

Hiro Wantanbe : not bad i like the view

Lil : is that Hiro ?

Chuckie : yeah that's him

Wanda Yoshida : we're very proud of you Kimi

Tiny : what's the hold up Kimi ?

Kimi: hang on Tiny sorry about that Tiny is making french fries right now so i have to get this sack of Potatos to him see you later

Susie : Angelica stop cheating !

Angelica : i'm not cheating

Susie : yes you are i see extra card in your hands

Little Red : i think we better duck just in case food starts to get thrown

Dil : um Susie Angelica i thought we were playing the game

Susie : i will if Angelica stops cheating

Angelica i am not !

Angelica kneels down to Reject telling him that she cheated Susie was looking at her Angelica looked confused by all of this Dil dropped out of the game throwing his card down on the ground .

Lucy : what a day

Randy : yeah you said

Lucy : so what do want to do now ?

Randy : show you the best you ever had

Lucy : keep dreaming

Randy : please

Lucy : no !

Randy : let's just watch tv

Lucy & Randy were watching one of those romantic movies when there was a knock on the door it was Drew pickles so Randy answered the door .

Randy : what's wrong ?

Drew : my wife lost her phone this morning & she would like now if you two have seen it

Lucy : no i haven't seen it

Randy : me neither

Alisa : i have the phone right here

Lucy : you stole it ?

Alisa : no i didn't steal it i was jogging when happen to stop in the middle to see her phone laying on ground

Drew : thanks

Alisa : no problem

Charlotte was in her mini van waiting for him to come out with her phone he did this made her really happy . Tommy was ready to lasso a real horse instead of the wooden one's . Chuckie was playing thew harmonica again until Tommy snatched it out of his hand he threw the Harmonica into the bushes Chuckie called Tommy a big jerk . 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : The Trail Ride

Medium Red : is everybody ready ?

All : ready

Medium Red : let's go

the gang were riding the horse out on the open road they were leaving Big Red's Sister ranch heading back to Big Red's ranch during the trail ride Angelica was trying to stay awake Lil stopped her from falling off the horse .

Lil : Angelica maybe you should sit this one out

Angelica : i'm fine lil

Kimi : can you two shut up for at least 10 seconds

Susie : man this has been the best

Chuckie : yeah we defeated our first villain

Tommy : it's not really our first more like our third

Wally : i can't to start playing soccer again

Phil : the team is probably losing by now

Lil : you might be right

the sky was cloudly it started to rain when they were in the smal gorge there Kimi's cowgirl hat flew off so Kimi got off her horse to chase the hat down while the ground was wet .

Tommy : Kimi !

Kimi : don't worry Tommy i won't go far

her hair was wet due to the rain Tommy helped her back to her horse then Tommy went back to his horse they continued the trail ride Angelica was looking back to see a canyon full of water

Angelica : i have to get out of here

Lil : hurry up then

Angelica : okay already

she ran as fast she could Angelica just barely made it out it had stopped raining by the time she left

Angelica : that was awesome

during lunch time Kimi was eating by herself & Tommy was also outside so he was sitting next to Kimi ,Chuckie took over for Kimi .

Kimi : Tommy i don't want to leave this place

Tommy : why ?

Kimi : this place helped me grow

Tommy : i know but our parents need us the most

Kimi : you do have a point

Angelica was trying her hand at horse shoes Grandpa Lou was teaching her how to play when Red was going to finishin paying him on the bet he made with him Kimi was finished with her lunch she was going to try lassoing the wooden horse tommy already lassoed & Tommy parlayed his way into horse breaking for Tiny .

Chuckie : Kimi could have this job i'm better off cleaning the pig pen

Kini : hello big brother

Chuckie : Kimi here you can have this job back it's too much for me

Kimi : oh all right

Angelica crashed on the haystack where the egg was she was so tired that she could hardly stay awake she was dreaming of her material grandmother who was also charlotte's mother she could hear her voice real good telling her that she was coming to see her after all this time , The dream ended before Angelica could reach out to her she suddently wakes up .

Angelica : well that was weird

Tiny : so how is horse breaking job coming along ?

Tommy : it's just fine i'm starting to get the hang of this

Grandpa Lou : don't bite off more than you can chew

Kimi : hey Lil

Lil : yeah Kimi

Kimi : if you Susie tell her that i want to have a one on one conversation

Phil : hey Angelica

Angelica : hi Phil

Phil : did anything happen interesting ?

Angelica : i just heard my material Grandmother talk to me in my sleep

Kimi : oh really

Angelica : she told me that she was coming to see after all this time

Dil : are you sure aliens didn't use Psychokinesis ?

Angelica : no dil this has nothing to do with Aliens

Lil : oh Susie

Susie : yeah Lil

Lil : kimi wanted to see you

Susie : okay i'll go see what Kimi wants

Susie leaves Lil heading toward the desert area Kimi was out there looking at the cows running around the field Susie stand next to her also looking at the herd of cows .

Kimi : Susie i want you teach how to tip cows over

Susie : really ?

Kimi : yes really

Charlotte was flipping through the channels Kira , Betty & Didi were also with her watching tv when there was a knock on the door Kira gets up from the couch to answer the door .

Kira : hello

Angelica's Material Grandmother : hello there are you Charlotte Pickles

Kira : no i'm Kira finster Charlotte is in the living room

Angelica's Material Grandmother : can you call her

Kira : okay Charlotte San your mother is here

Charlotte : i'll be right back

she goes to see for herself her mother was meeting Charlotte for the very first time then Charlotte fainted right in front of Kira and her mom everything was pitch black dark Betty & didi also heard the thud they came to see her laying on the floor Didi & Betty lift Charlotte off the floor they place her on the couch she stayed there unitl she came too Kira , Betty Didi & her mom were standing right over her .


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : Meeting Angelica

Charlotte : i must be dreaming somebody pinch me

Betty : okay

Betty pinches her on her arm she felt the pain so she wasn't dreaming Miriam , Minka , Ben , Bucky , Eliane , Lulu were also inside Charlotte & Drew's house as well

Miriam : Never scare us like that every again

Charlotte : i'm reall sorry i was in a state of shock that's all

Angelica's Maternal grandmother : it's been long time since Angelica's birthday that i ever had the chance to see you two

Charlotte : about Angelica she's on the ranch right now

Angelica's Maternal Grandmother : can you drive me over to the bus depot ?

Charlotte : we'll take my BMW e34 Sedan

Charlotte & her both enter her BMW she drove her to the bus depot to catch the next bus out of town . Angelica was looking up at the moon it was a full moon & bright the reflection of the moon was on the lake .

Angelica : i guess i'll never the maternal Grandmother

on the bus Angelica's Maternal Grandmother was looking at the area with the catcus standing next to the road the other rugrats were concerned about Angelica standing outside late at night .

Chuckie : if i'm correct Angelica is waiting for somebody

Susie : like who

Chuckie : that part i'm note sure yet

Tommy : huh ?

Kimi : what is it Tommy ?

Tommy : i see somebody

Dil : okay so does anybody who this person is ?

Kimi : nope

Susie : not a clue

Angelica : no it can't be

Angelica's Maternal Grandmother : hi Angelica long time no see

Angelica : so you were the one that was talking to me in my dream

Angelica's Maternal Grandmother : we can finally make up for lost time

Tommy : is that ?

Dil : i don't know T

Charlotte : hi princess

Angelica : mom what's going on ?

Charlotte : this is your Maternal grandmother & my mother

Angelica : how come you never told me about my mother before ?

Charlotte : because i was too busy trying to locate my parents so far there hasn't been any leads

Dil : hey Charlotte

Charlotte : Dil how is everything ?

Dil : just fine

Angelica : i think i need to sit down for a while

Susie : um Angelica

Angelica : not now Carmicheal my head hurts

Tommy : well it's nice to meet you

Angelica's Maternal Grandmother : your timmy right ?

Tommy : Tommy & this is Chuckie

Chuckie : hello

Tommy : Kimi

Kimi : nice to meet you

Tommy : Susie

Susie : hi

Tommy : Phil & Lil

Phil & Lil : hello

Tommy : & Dil

Dil : look at me i'm king of the world

Tommy : Dil !

Dil : sorry

Charlotte : don't mind him he's full of energy

Spike was in the doughouse when he rose up breaking free from the rope he went into the house he doing it all over the floor Stu & Didi were upstairs sleep spike leaves the house going back to his doghouse . Didi was the first to get up she goes down stairs to fix breakfest she steps in Spikes stuff .

Didi : Spike !

Stu : he did it again ?

Didi : yes all over my clean floor

Angelica & her grandmother had a tearful reunion they talked for 45 minutes about everything that Angelica was doing with Susie Chuckie was pulling another prank on Tommy this time he placed cow mud in his pillow when Tommy came back he was acting like he didn't do anything when he knew he did to it Tommy rested his head on the pillow & the mud was everwhere around tommy's sheets

Tommy : you're so dead

Angelica : me & Susie are good friends

Angelica's Maternal Grandmother : that's good to here

Angelica : it's about time for me to hit the hay

Angelica 's Maternal Grandmother : me too i have to go to work

Angelica : it was nice to see you

Angelica's Maternal Grandmother : you too Angelica

her grandmother leaves the area at the same time Angelica was going to sleep with Littlw Red for the night as for Didi she had to start from scratch cleaning her floor again . Stu had to chain spike up to the dog house this time with a indestructible Chain Angelica turned over & kissed Little Red on his cheek she was happy now Charlotte was also happy to see her mother again .  



	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : Harriet's Origami

(A/N) this chapter is mostly about Harriet since she doesn't get much screentime in All Grown Up & Savannah and her posse as well .

Harriet was in her Origami class Darryl was also attending the class as well Miss O keats was just now coming into the classroom with the teacher's plan for the day .Everybody was making Origami lizards . Harriet's Origami Lizard was off a little

Miss O' Keats : not bad class

the bell rang it was now time for harriet's gym class before she went to her gym class she made a quick stop in the girls locker room she took off he yellow shirt with the pink t shirt her green skirt & purple sandles changing into her white shirt , blue gym pants and blue sneakers . The girls were on the track & field Pangborn was coach for the girls they were doing sit ups first harriet was laying on her back in the green grass while Marlise was holding Harriet down at her feet .

Marlise : so is there anything going with you Harriet ?

Harriet : no not really

Pangborn had the girls running 1oom on the track he had his stopwatch in his hand he was timing them Svannah was in her school team uniform swimming in the school's pool Savannah swimming style was the freestyle stroke as soon the swim teacher said " Go " she dove right in swimming as fast as she could to the other end of the pool when she reached the other end of the pool she flipped turned coming back to the left side of the pool Savannah touched the pool wall with her hand the swim teacher stopped his watch .

Swim Teacher : 2 minutes and forty seconds

Savannah : oh yeah a new record time

Brianna : Savannah are you sure we can beat the other school's swim team ?

Savannah : yes because this means a lot to Pangborn plus we don't even have trophy in the Trophy case

Brianna : Angelica has a trophy too doesn't she ?

Savannah : yes she does but this is something bigger than some debate

Brianna : i see your point

Savannah was standing on the pool floor while Brianna was sitting at the edge of the pool her feet was in the water . The bell rang it was Lunchtime Harriet was in the girls lunchroom sitting alone until Savannah & her posse came over to sit with her she was confused by this but she went along with it anyway .

Savannah : hi Harriet

Harriet : what's going on and why are you sitting next to me ?

Savannah : we have a proposition for you see we are adding two members to our group and we figured if you were interested

Harriet : how do i do this is not some kind of setup Paris : we wouldn't set you up because we barely know you and you don't have many friends here

Harriet : you're right i don't have many friends in here okay i'm in

Savannah : meet me at my house at 3:30

Harriet : sure

before going to her last two classes Samantha stopped her in the hallway telling her that Miss O' Keats wanted to see her so Harriet goes to see what Miss O' Keats was up to .

Miss O' Keats : you're just in time

Harriet : just in time for what ?

Miss O' Keats : this

Harriet : what did you do to my Origami ?

Miss O' Keats : i made it the biggest thing in the world

Harriet : right

she finally made it to her last two classes of the day then the final bell rang everybody was outside the school Harriet was the last one to exit the school Harold caught up to her .

Harold : do you need me to walk you home ?

Harriet : sorry Harold i'm going over to Savannah's place right now myabe some other time

Harold : okay then

he was disappointed that he couldn't walk her home he had his head held down . Harriet was at Savannah's house the other girl were already there Harrier knocked on the door Savannah came downstairs to let her in they talked about boys did each others hair ETC Savannah gave her a whole bunch of clothes that she doesn't wear anymore plus books filled with different hairstyles for girls Chelesa held the door for her when she was leaving . Harriet goes home to place her new clothes in the closet & Drawer she placed the books her bookbag she crawled into bed she turned off the lamp in her room setting her alarm clock 7:00 am Harriet was sleeping so peacefully in her bed now she had friends for once .


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 : The Search For Tommy part 1

Angelica Pickles was in the barnyard trying to make Reject look good she was brushing his hair down he was putting up a good fight the same way Dil was when he was Baby .

Angelica : hold Still Dammit !

Susie : Hey Angelica

Angelica : yeah

Susie : have you seen Tommy ?

Angelica : not since yesterday

Susie : i hope nothing bad has happened to him

Angelica : i'll go look for him in the meantime you can hold on to Reject for me

Susie : sure

Angelica leaves to find Tommy she looked in all the places where he would be normally she was about to call it quits when she saw Tommy's Cowboy hat she walked over to pick up his hat there was a trail of blood leading past the Big Red's House . Her heart was suddently aching in pain at the saloon Lil was worried about Tommy so bad that she started eating the wood off the table .

Phil : do you want to have Splinters in your mouth ?

Lil : i'm just over the edge worried about Tommy it has been 72 hours & he hasn't come back yet

Kimi : he didn't say anything to us about it there are no clues to where he could be at this point

Chuckie : so in other word the case is cold

Kimi : yep

Angelica : guys i found a clue

Dil : Tommy's cowboy hat

Lil : it has blood on it

Angelica : there was a trail blood leading past Big Red's house

Phil : don't tell me he's

Angelica : i don't know yet but i'm afraid of what kind of pain he's going through right now

Tommy's eyes were open he had wires connected to all parts of his body then he looked down at his knee it was covered in blood he doesn't remember how he ended up like Tommy looked down the hallway to see a familiar face the light were turned on automatically almost blinding Tommy's sight .

Tommy : it can't be

Carbon : in the flesh

Tommy : but you're suppose to be

Carbon : Dead ? Well i'll fill you in on a little secret faking your own death comes very handy when your face to face with a bunch of Preteens

Tommy : what do you want ?

Carbon : i'm going to drain all the energy from your body transferring it to my body

Tommy : that's insane

Carbon : Begging won't help you

Angelica quickly mounted her horse Grandpa Lou was wondering why she was such a hurry out of curiosity he asks her .

Angelica : i have to go find Tommy he's in danger

Grandpa Lou : then hurry

Kimi : we can't let Angelica go in there alone i'm going too

Angelica was about to take off when Kimi joined her she was too worried about Tommy to argue with her about it Kimi also cared about Tommy's safety & well being Carbon just placed Tommy inside the tube with the wires still attached to his body . Can Angelica & Kimi make it in time before Tommy spends his last day on earth . 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : The Search For Tommy Part 2

Tommy : well this is the end

Kimi : we should be getting close

Angelica : Kimi look

Kimi: Tommy's blood trail

Angelica : it looks like it stops right here

Kimi picked up the large boulder clearing the path for them Carbon was laughing really hard at Tommy the energy was drained from his body slowly inside the two girls saw newspapers of a madman that was arrested for killing his wife and kids .

Angelica : so this is what Carbon used to be ?

Kimi : Angelica i see something

Angelica : i hear someone screaming in pain

Kimi : that sounds like Tommy

Angelica : let's go

Tommy looked over at Kimi & Angelica entering the room he was very weak Kimi was trying to shut the machine down while Angelica was punching the glass trying to free Tommy . Carbon was so full of his energy he was growing stronger & taller

Angelica : That should do it

Tommy : A-Angelica

Angelica : save your strength

Kimi : i'll take Tommy back

Angelica : i got a score a settle with Carbon

Carbon : hello Angelica

Angelica : i won't forgive you for hurting my Cousin

Carbon was tall like a giant Angelica followed him all the way to the top where she was going to make sure that he was going to stay dead no matter how much damage she takes . Kimi was looking at Carbon then at Tommy who was getting weaker each minute she had a lot of work ahead of her . Didi mother instinct kicks in at the wrong time . Howard had to slowly back away from her she painted two black marks on her cheeks she grabbed Grandpa lou's army outfit .

Stu : what is it up with the black marks on your face

Didi : i'm about to go hard

Kira : count me in

Betty : what gotten into you

Before Betty could further talk they were already gone Stu went back to working on his automatic flying duck Angelica was ready to fight Carbon once again this time she wasn't going to hold back . 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 : Against All Odds

Giant Carbon : Come on Angelica and fight me

Angelica was jumpin from each rock to avoid being crushed Carbon opens his chest unleashing a beam if destruction she barely made it out .

Angelica : this is so not how i wanted to spend my second to last day

Kimi : poor Tommy

Tommy : uh Kimi

Kimi : save your strength Tommy

Tommy : where's Angelica ?

Kimi : she fighting against Carbon right now

Tommy : i have to go and help her

Chuckie : no you are not

Kimi : Chuckie's right you're too weak to fight

Angelica found Giant Carbon's weakness his head getting to it was going to be tough Didi and Kira were just now pulling up in the army tank .

Kira : death to america !

Didi : wrong battle Kira

Kira : heh heh oops

Angelica : they can keep him at bay while i go for the head

Giant Carbon : i don't think so

his hand was on top of Angelica she was being crushed to death between two moutains this only made Didi even more violent .

Didi : get off my Niece

she pressed the button a rocket was launched blowing his hand off Oil was leaking out Angelica's back was in pain from being crushed Kira's sword was longer she sliced off the other hand . Angelica took over from there she ran up his arm punching the metal exterior pulling the wires out Carbon was shrinking down to his normal size .

Angelica : this is for Tommy

she had the gun pointed at his head her left hand was on the trigger however she didn't do it because she didn't the heart enough to kill Carbon rose up to speak to her .

Carbon : why didn't you pull the trigger ?

Angelica : because if i did i would be just as bad as you

after she said Carbon life's support gave out he was dead for real this time Didi offered her neice a ride in her army tank . Kimi was sitting outside when the giant army tank pulled up .

Kira : now that's what i call rolling in style

Kimi : mom why are you ?

Kira : because that's how i roll

Angelica : anyway is Tommy inside

Kimi : yes your cousin is inside resting very well

Angelica climbs out of the army tank she goes inside to him laying in bed she grabs a chair to sit next to him .

Angelica : thomas

Tommy : Angelica is that you ?

Angelica : yes i'm here is there anything i can do for you right now

Tommy : no

Angelica : okay then if you need me i'll be in the saloon

when she came out Dil was running toward her she tried to tell him that her back was in pain that didn't stop him he tackled her down Didi & Kira had to cover their eyes at the sight of Dil being on top of Angelica . Susie was arm wrestling with Lil to prove that she is the strongest she lost the match Lil made her feel better by having a glass of rootbeer one for her and one for Susie . 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 : The Last Day

(A/N ) Angelica is having flashbacks about her time spent with Reject

today was the last day that Tommy and his friends had to spend with the Red Family before heading back to the city life everybody had their lugged stored away on the bus .

Phil : we get to finally go back to civilization

Lil : Video games , Comic Books , Dolls , Sports ,

Kimi : Japanes culture

Angelica : Boys

Chuckie : really Angelica ?

Angelica : yeah you got a problem with that ?

Chuckie : i don't care

Little Red : Angie

Angelica : Little Red

Little Red : i'm going to miss you

Angelica : i know you will this life is okay but everything moves faster in the city besides i have to update Ask Angelica on my laptop

Little Red : you have a laptop ?

Angelica : oh yeah i forgot you don't have much tech here i'll tell you everything

Lil : so Betty are we going back to soccer practice ?

Betty : of course Lillan

Phil : yeah i can't wait to be close to wally again

Betty : what ?

Phil : and the team of course heh heh

Kimi : Tommy when we come back can we hit the bowling alley

Tommy : Anything for you Baby

Kimi : oh Tommy ( Laughs )

Susie : Chuckie are you okay with him going with Kimi ?

Chuckie : yeah i'm cool with it i finally understand how Tommy feels

Wally : Phil i'm glad that you're looking for me and the team

Phil : stop my stomach is having this funny feeling again

Nicole : it could be indigestion

everybody was on the bus Angelica was making a heart shape with LR + AP he was waving goodby to Angelica & Angelica waved goodbye to him .Much to Tiny's dismay he couldn't find Reject until Reject picked his head out of Angelica's suitcase .

Tiny : "Dag Nabbit "

Little Red : Angelica wait there is a Ostrich in your suitcase

it was too late the bus was already gone on the bus Didi looked back to see her Niece's suitcase moving she taps Angelica's shoulder she had to take her headphones off .

Didi : i think you should take a look in your Suitcase something in there is moving

Angelica : okay i'll look

she gets up from her seat next to Tommy she inspects her Suitcase it stopped moving when she was standing right in front of it when her back was turned it was moving . Angelica turns around a second time it stops moving .

Angelica : whatever was in there must have died

the bus was finally back into the city everybody grabbed their luggage the other students were greeting them everything was back to the way it was before they left Drew was watching T.V when Angelica knocked on the door .

Drew : welcome back Angelica

Angelica : i'm glad to be back

she was taking her clothes out her Suitcase started to move again this it was making noise so Angelica opens the SuitCase to see none other than Reject .

Angelica : what are you doing here ? Wait you must have been in my SuitCase when we were going back oh man what am i going to do know i can't let mom see your or she'll freak

Charlotte : busted

Angelica : Awww Crap !

Kimi : hello Hiro

Hiro : Kimi-Chan hello

Wanda : Kira told me everything that you were doing at the ranch

Kira : Kimi -Chan

Kimi : yes mom

Kira : i would like to express my regret for taking you away from the ranch i guess working here at the Java Lava has really helped you grow

Kimi : you think so ?

Kira : yep

Wanda : Kira you have to show me the Java Lava

Angelica : Mom please don't hurt him he means the world to me

Charlotte : he can't stay here i already have a mouth to feed

she taked him down to the Kitchen she places him on the her white headband and her apron on using what she learned from Kira Angelica came running down to see her mom with the knife in her hand getting ready to chop Reject up .

Angelica : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Charlotte : Angelica why did you stop me ?

Angelica : because i found something to love other than myself okay so please let him stay i'll take good care of him .

Charlotte : fine

Angelica was in the bathroom taking a shower her blonde hair was yet her soft skin was yet too Reject managed to crawl in the bathtub with her .She Held him close telling him that she was going to best mother ever toward him then she gave him a bath with her in the bathtub with her .

Angelica : Reject do want to go underwater ?

Reject gave her a head nod she told him to take a deep breath she placed him slowly underwater Angelica had her mouth covered she was blowing bubbles her eyes were closed she was thinking back to the events to Dude's Where My Horse Part 1 Only .

Angelica : there's this thing chasing me it's hideous , Get it Off me ! , a really ugly duck how should i know i hatched it by accident and now it' won't stop following me , stay away from me i have orange sauce and i'm not afraid to use it , Well i'm not , it's Ugly and Dirty and smells like Phil , Someone get it out of here

Angelica : get lost will ya i already told you i'm not the mothering type

Angelica : how many times do i have to tell you before it get's through your soff skull i don't like you Reject

Lil : Angelica you can't name him Reject that is so mean

Angelica : it was my second Choice my first Choice was dinner

Angelica looks at Reject & he looks back at her feeling bad about Angelica's Coldness her expression changed she gives him Kimi's Egg roll ,Then when Dil and Phil were about to squre off she covers his while she looks foward , Finally during the Lasso Session Reject was walking right in front of the gang .

Angelica : Nobody move , How many times do i have to tell you to stay away from the ring , don't give me that attitude young man

going back to the present

Angelica : okay Reject it's time to dry you off

she dried him off with the towel she dried herself off with the pink towel she changed into her dark blue Pajamas brushing Reject's soft hair it was time for her and him to sleep he was sleeping next to her in her bed she was smiling so peacefully laying in bed . Harold doesn't know that Angelica was back he had to explain that him and harriet were

The End 


End file.
